Yuki no Purinsesu
by maxstar1219
Summary: Leah and her friends where just hanging out at the mall catching up on old times when they are suddenly thrown into the world of Naruto. Now faced with being reduce in age and having to wait till the grow up again to go home how will they survive?-First story no flames plz
1. Chapter 01: The Day We Lost

A/N: Hi sorry about that there before the update I had a little mistake seeing as it was my first time uploading a story. I will how ever try to update every other day till like chapter five so that there will be more to read. After that it might go to once a week. Also a big thanks to Art is an Eternal Bang- thxs for the hint didn't realize that happened. And thx to the story's other follower I hope others will like this too.

I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 01: The Day We Lost

* * *

"Jeff," I whined, " where is Myla and Sean-nii? They should have been here by now."

"Leah, you know patience is a virtue right?" Jeff replied sarcastically, while looking out at the food court below us. Jeff is an annoying blonde I dated in middle school all because we bonded over Pokémon and our love for cosplay. His blue eyes were the same as the Arizona's baby blue sky outside, and he was an inch shorter than me.

"Oh shut it, jerk face. I have no need for you to patronize me. What I do need, is for Myla and Sean to show so I can go to the candy store and bookstore and not have to talk to you"

I bit back at him. Of course I didn't mean the last part I just wanted to make him mad. Boy was that working.

I started to let my gaze wander to a strange looking man with grey hair and circular glasses. Thought that wasn't the strange part. No the strange part was that he was a young man about twenty not that old. He was standing in line for McDonald's about twenty feet away from where me and Jeff were waiting. The mystery man was fourth in line and did not seem to be in a hurry for he had a serene look on his face.

As I stood there deep in thought over the man I didn't notice that Jeff had snuck behind me and that Myla and Sean had arrived.

Myla has been my best friend since two years ago when we met at lunch. I couldn't stand to see her alone and thought hey why don't I drag this girl to where I'm eating then we could talk. So I did just that grabbing her dark wrist and pulling her over while she slapped me repeatedly on the head for doing so. Afterwards when she stopped slapping she told me that she was too shy and nervous to talk to people. Meaning she really was lonely at lunch. You see, Myla may be shy but that doesn't mean she's quiet. No she is the opposite, once you get to know her, and can be very mischievous.

Sean however is the silent but deadly nerdy type who became my friend when I stabbed him in the hand freshman year. So yeah he was a awesome addition to my group of friends hehe.

The reason we were at the mall to begin with was because we were having our 3 month get together. Around this time 3 months ago we all graduated high school so we had nothing to do afterwards and wanted to stay in touch.

When Jeff was about to tickle me I heard Myla call out in a very me manner-i.e. screams as loud as possible to get others attention and wave wildly- catching my attention and causing me to jump up and wave back at her from where I was leaning on the railing. This I turn caused me to smack Jeff in the face and have me profusely apologize, Myla to break out laughing, and Sean to smirk and ask Jeff when was he going to learn not to sneak up on me.

As my friends continued to laugh at Jeff's pain we slowly made our way down to the food court below to talk and catch up before shopping.

"So Myla where are you right now?" I asked sitting next to Sean and Myla while Jeff was on the opposite side of me.

"I'm at the Le Cordon Bleu for Culinary remember?" she joked "What about you guys?"

"I'm at the Art Institute with Sean, though we are in different departments. I'm in photojournalism and Sean-nii is in computer programing or something." I answered.

"Well I'm an Intern for a small company downtown" Jeff said in a bored tone. "So Leah how is your family?"

"Oh ah there good"

As we continued to talk I had forgotten all about the grey haired man. And let me tell you that was my first mistake, my second was not noticing the way the man watched me and my friends after he sat down a few tables away from us. And the third comes later.

As we walked down the hall of the mall to the candy store $weet $ticks. I fail to notice the grey haired man creeping behind me and my friends or his hand glowing a bluish green. Once we arrived me and Myla each got candy Cigarettes and Cigars, along with chocolate covered ants and caramelized crickets to prank people with. We also got suckers and giant lollipops the best stuff next to chocolate and paid. While Jeff bought some dum dums and Sean got a pack of m&m's.

When we left we headed straight to the bookstore where we separated. Me and Jeff heading to the Comics while Myla went to the lite novels and Sean to the horror section. Jeff had grabbed Blood C and the newest Gintama and I grabbed some Marvel Comics, Naruto, and One Piece. While Myla didn't buy a book Sean bought a Stevens kings book.

"As we went to the lone register to pay I saw the grey haired man and paid him no mind. That is until I saw him head over to me and my friends. Once he got to where we stood I notice a glimmer from where his hand was. Looking closely I saw he had a scalpel and it was glowing a yellowish green color.

"Why hello there my name is Kabuto and you four are coming with me to speak with my master Lord Orochimaru" The grey haired man spoke with faux happiness and a creepy smile"Hahaha! Cool man you totally look like Kabuto! where did you get you hair dyed or is this a wig" Jeff said ignoring the glowing light on his scalpel.

"Jeff shut up" Sean spoke looking pissed at Jeff because Jeff stood front of him keeping the rest of us in line longer.

"Oh I assure you I am real and you four brats are coming with me now" Kabuto's voice was cold and filled with malice. After Kabuto spoke the was a white light and we all blacked out.


	2. Chapter 02: The Great Snake He-She

A/N: Thanks again to those who decided to read this. It really means alot to me. Also there is a reason I made this a T rating you'll see in this chapter. Anyways onto the story...\

I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 02: The Great Snake He-She

* * *

As the light faded away, I could hear talking, more like yelling, and lots of it near me. Slowly, painfully so, I began to recognize the voices as Sean and Jeff yelling at a third voice I did not know. I deduced it was a man's voice and deep yet he had a gay sound to him. I decided I wanted to know what my friends were yelling for and at who they were yelling at, so I opened my eyes.

First thing I saw was that I was not in the mall anymore, but instead found myself in a forest with trees as tall as skyscrapers! There was sooo much green. Next to me was a blonde haired blue eyed little boy who looked about three growling at someone behind me. The weird thing is the boy is definitely taller than me. I looked towards where the young boy was growling and saw another little boy who looked maybe five or six. This one had black hair pale skin and deep dark brown eyes.

How ever I notice the Darker haired boy was talking so I stopped my musing to listen to him.

"I don't even care who you are or what made you who you are now just tell me how to get me and my friends home and back to normal you fucking jackass. I know we weren't kids before coming here and we sure the hell aren't gonna start now. So start talking you perverted child molester!" The blonde boy yelled at a man/lady? not really sure who or what.

What the, wait a minute. That blonde little boy sounded like Jeff! Wha~ but how! The man-lady looked at the boys before laughing real sinister like.

"Well since you little boys want answers I'll tell you. You just have to grow up and once you reach the same date minute and second of what you were the day my dear Kabuto brought you here. That's all, oh wait I forgot one thing. If you die here you die in your world to.

"Shit," Dark boy muttered "now what are we supposed to do"

"Well if that's all I will have to bid you four a good day," and with that the great and terrible snake he-she left.

"Leah you're awake!" chibi Jeff said.

"So from what I think I just saw.." I started looking at the two, "your Chibi-Jeff, and Chibi-Sean-nii right?"

"Well yeah oh but you're also a 'Chibi' along with Myla as you put it." Chibi-Sean spoke.

"Please tell me my hair is not white?!" I whined with a pouting face.

"Totally. Never knew you were an albino Leah." Jeff spoke this time giving me what I had to saw was the biggest Naruto smile I've ever seen. then tilting his head he looked confused. "Though I thought you were a girl? What's with the short bed head?"

Ahhh! I couldn't help but lunge at him and start to smack him in my small four year old body. Man this is what I hated when I was a kid. Because of my hair and boyish looks I got made fun of or called a freak. Plus I found it easier to just wear pants and yugioh t-shirts rather than skirts and frilly dresses as a little girl. What I never said I was girly but still Jeff's words hurt.

"Okay just cause I'm not girly so does not make me a boy! Jerk!" I started hitting him more. Calming down I noticed Sean-Chibi went to a tall tree a couple feet away from me a Jeff. I was so confused? Did Sean-Chibi need to pee?

Jeff noticing my look stated that they only had enough time to safely hide Myla before they could grab me Orochimaru had appeared and tried selling them his life story. Looking at him I thought 'Wow Jeff you and Sean both used you brains. Wonder what Myla looks like?' How ever it wasn't until I found out.

Mylaa's bronze skin was now a rich caramel her hair a deep purple and her eye that were opening were the darkest blue I'd ever seen. She was so beautiful!

"Mylaa-chibi!" I yelled as I glomped her "Hey can we get married 'cause your awesomely cute!"

"Wahhh who are you?! No! Sorry I don't know you." She practically cried.

"Okay we need a game plan guys. Oh but first introductions" Sean-Chibi said.

"I'll start! Myla-chibi it's me Leah I know I look like a boy but I've shown you pics of me like this!" I spoke loudly still attached to Myla.

Next to me Jeff jabbed me in the stomach telling me to stop yelling and say my age to.

"Oh! I'm I think I am three or four right now. 'Cause the last time my hair was white was around six or seven and I'm still pretty small" I spoke ignoring what Jeff told me about how loud to be.

"Idiot, I'm Sean and I think I'm four?" Sean said turning to Jeff" And that is Jeff who should be five or six?"

"Five" corrected Jeff.

* * *

Team 7 POV:Naruto

'Man another C rank mission, when are we going to start looking for Sasuke! He hasn't been seen since the failed attempt to bring him back when we had Sai join us.'

As we leapt through the tree's following in formation behind Kakashi-sensei. Sakura-chan was to my left and Sai to my right. Every couple of yards Kakashi-sensei would sniff the air trying to see if there are any nearby enemies. After another mile of this Kakashi-sensei stopped dead in his tracks smelling the air like Kiba & Akamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong" asked Sakura-chan stopping on a branch near Kakashi-sensei's while Sai and I ended up next to each other on the same branch.

"Get ready guys I think I smell a snake. A traitorous one at that." Spoke Kakashi with disgust clearly in his voice.

At that we all stiffened and looked towards the direction Kakashi-sensei was facing. Not a second later we were all rushing over in the direction that held the sneaky snake.

"Orochimaru, I'll get Sasuke back from you!" I vowed as we leapt to the oncoming battle.

…

Reaching the spot where Kakashi said Orochimaru was lead us to find four small children. Three boys and a little girl. The little girl had dark purple hair and was being held tightly by a little boy with white hair who was crying and begging the girl to marry him. The other two boys stood back like this was not new. One had black hair the other blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He sorta looked like me, except he didn't have my whisker marks on his cheeks and his hair was a bit straighter.

Once they realized they weren't alone anymore the blonde and dark haired boy's stood in front of the other two children protectively. The white haired young child stood in front of the girl as well but was tiny. He looked the youngest at maybe three or four while the other three looked four or five.

"Who are you?" The brunet asked narrowing his eyes into a fierce glare I thought impossible for a little kid.

Suddenly the smallest ran up to me and Sakura-chan, who stood next to me just as lost as me. "Oh my GOD! Your Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno! from Narut-!?" before she could finish the blonde boy covered his mouth.

Hissing he said "You are such a loud mouth baka. What you want everyone to hear you? What if that creep came back wondering is he really should have killed us!" He glared at us before turning his gaze back to the younger in his arms.

"We are Konoha Ninja and we were wondering if you kids have seen a man with long black hair and snake like eyes?" Kakashi-sensei asked looking at the kids suspiciously.

"A man named Orochimaru and Kabuto. Those are the only creeps we've seen mister and they made us this way." Spoke the little girl in a soft voice like bells chiming.

All four children looked at us as we stared at them in shock. After 15 minutes of just staring we decided to take them back to Konoha with us. We each grabbed a child and set them on our backs. Sai took the brunet, Sakura-chan the little girl, Kakashi the youngest boy, and I the Blonde chibi.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading just ask if you don't understand anything and I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

~maxstar1219


	3. Chapter 03: Camping and Insomnia

I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 03: Camping and Insomnia

* * *

 **Team 7 P.O.V: Naruto**

We were still about a day or two from Konoha and now carrying a bunch of little kids might actually slow us down even more so than normally coming back from a mission. Thirteen minutes into carrying the kids the blonde on my back decided to talk to the other older boy on Sai's back. No matter what they were able to talk about books of all things and something about a Shipuden? It was then that the youngest started to talk to the girl saying how he missed a smart t. and his little sister Kyo. After about a day of traveling with 3 preschoolers and a toddler, all with what seemed to be a deep intelligence, Kakashi-sensei said we should probably set up camp and that tomorrow he would make sure the kids got to sleep in real rooms at the onsen near by.

"What's an onsen?" The little girl asked.

"It's like a Turkish bath, but in nature." The brunette said.

'This is weird we don't know what to call who and that is annoying me that the albino obviously knew me and Sakura-chan. So shouldn't we know who the four kids we found names are. I mean they know Orochimaru hence the reason they are coming back with us to konoha so they can talk to Tsunade-baachan.'

It seems I was not the only one wondering there names. Because Kakashi-sensei asked them to tell us about themselves if they wanted dinner. 'Evil Kakashi-sensei' I thought scared the dark haired one might not get to eat.

"Nay~ Can I go first guys?" The albino asked. The brunet obviously did not like that idea saying, "No, we'll go from oldest to youngest and give our names, age, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. That alright?"

"But you guys need to go first because were just scared 'wittle children' who don't know the people in front of them and who were taught to not talk to strangers." The purple haired girl spoke with mischief obviously glinting in her eyes.

Agreeing to the kids demand Kakashi-sensei started by doing the same thing he did when he introduced himself to me Sakura-chan and Sasuke when we were Genin. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, age 15, I like ramen and my friends and dislike Orochimaru and those trying to hurt my friends. I plan to be the next Hokage."

"Sakura Haruno, age 16. And I'm a medic nin. That's all you need to know from me." Sakura-chan spoke with weariness clearly in her voice.

"Sai."

At Sai's turn the brunet and albino looked interested, well the brunet hid it better. And when Sai was done they both looked pissed. To the point of Kakashi

sensei having to hold them back from pouncing Sai. Truthfully I wanted to do the same. but then thought Kakashi-sensei did the same as Sai so there really was no problem.

"So who are you kids?" Sai asked oblivious to the young boys ill intent towards him and Sai flashing his fake smile.

"I'm Je-Jo-Jonouchi Katsuya, I'm Five. I like solving things and working, I hate people who get through life the easy way and I want to own my own corporation in technological advances." The blonde spoke.

"I'm Shun Kuro. I'm four, and I like reading and inventing new things to better improve our lives on earth." Said the Brunet.

"I'm Myl-" "Mitsuki our real names not our code names" The albino quickly spoke over the girl. "Her name is Mitsuki Gurīn"

"I'm four and I hate being interrupted. I plan to be a chef." Mitsuki spoke while give the Albino and last of their little group and 'I'm not impressed' look.

"I'm Leiko! Leiko Randorī and I'm tree hehe! I love candy and drawing, but I hate Jonouchi 'cause he's a big meany who wont chair 'is candy. I also hate that Snake Lady and her boy toy. I want to be a teacher! I want to help and teach toes around me." Spoke the youngest. It was then that I noticed that the youngest was a little girl not a little boy.

"Ohh so he is really a she!" I spoke aloud confirming my revelation.

"Huh? Course I'm a girwl I am also awesome and super cool but you probably alweady know that." 'She' spoke in a pouting baby voice.

"Well this changes a few things" Kakashi-sensei spoke, only to receive five confused faces. Seeing the confusion on our faces he said, "well now that we know little Leiko's true gender we need to rethink the sleeping arrangements. We only have two tents. And Sakura's is really only gonna be able to fit her and maybe a child, while we would barely have any room for two extra small bodies. So that leaves the last without a place to sleep."

"Um I can sleep in a tree if that's okay Mr. Scarecrow" Leiko mumbled. Somehow Kakashi-sensei was able to hear her though. "There is no need for you to do that Leiko-chan. You probably can't even stay awake so why would we force you to stay up." Sakura-chan said to the younger girl sweetly.

"But I won't be able to sleep for several reasons anyway so it's okay" Leiko pleaded. The look on her small face only proved how cute and innocent she was.

However Kakashi-sensei wouldn't hear of it and said he would just sleep outside by the fire. And how we would take our normal shifts. But that if she truly wanted to that Leiko could sleep next to Kakashi outside.

Sighing the little girl agreed with my sensei and we set up camp handing out the food rations to the little kids and we had soldier pills.

* * *

 **Later That Night: Leah/Leiko's P.O.V**

'I wonder why Sean made us change our names to these. I mean I know not many Japanese people name their kids names that start with an 'L' because that would be like naming your kid to be arrogant and all so why didn't he call me something else. That and Sean says we need to call each other by our new names and practice writing both our new and old names. And Jeff went with Jonouchi not Junko what does he want to be in the Yu-Gi-Oh world now'

I giggled out loud. Kakashi who was right beside me looked at me with an inquisitor look in his one visible eye. We sat in a tree a few feet from camp while the others slept, and how I was suppose to be as well. Ya see, Kakashi told me that I could only be with him if I promised to sleep. If not he would have made Sakura or Sai watch me back in the camp.

"Maa. Well," he started, " what do we have here?" He spoke with such a bored hazed voice that I couldn't help but giggle some more, as I looked up at him from where I sat next to the tree trunk resting against it. "Can't sleep?" he finally asked.

"Aw 'I'm sorry Kakashi-san, I have insomnia so it's hard for me to sleep at all." I usually stay up 'till 'round one or two in the morning and then fall into a light sleep only to be awoken when daylight reaches my eyes. It's been that way since I was little. The only time I really was able to fall asleep was when I was stressed out and murderous from lack of sleep.

"Mhnmm" suddenly I was pulled into something warm compared to the chill spring night. I looked up to see that Kakashi had pulled me to his chest with his eyes close. I thought 'OMG! If I wasn't a little girl or even a passer by I would totally find this so cute or hot. Depending on the situation. But seeing as I was a little girl I had to suck up my little bit of fangirling that I was doing and think "is this what a parents love feels like?"

I was content to lean on him and allow sleep to pull me. It was only ten.

* * *

 **Camp: Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I looked at the little girl giggling next to me wondering what she would think is so funny. Yes I knew she wasn't asleep and was just pretending but I let it slide. She was uncharacteristically adorable even if she looked like a little boy. I think that just made her cuter. Her laugh wasn't like the other little girls and be like small chimes but instead was loud and *abrasive but her giggles were innocent like her, pure and sweet.

"Maa. Well," I started, " what do we have here?" I spoke in my version of a monotone voice. I saw that she was struggling and couldn't help but giggle some more, as I looked down at her from where I sat next to the small child. "Can't sleep?" I finally asked.

"Aw 'm sorry Kakashi-san, I have insomnia so it's hard for me to sleep at all." She replied. I could tell there was something else she wasn't telling me but let it slide for now.

"Mhnmm" I mumbled as I picked her up and placed her in my lap. Like how my father did for me when I couldn't sleep as a kid before he died.

She looked surprised so I closed my eyes pretending to have fallen asleep as I felt her lean back into my chest and her breathing evened out. Indicating she had fallen asleep.

What I heard next made me feel a sharp pain in my chest. She had mumbled something in her sleep but my keen ears picked up on it. And I felt like I failed the small child in my arms. "is this what a parents love feels like?"

It made me wonder if she was loved in her home or if her sister was too. I had heard earlier when the children were talking that she missed a toy and her younger sister. 'Such a sweet child' I thought, 'should not have to guess what love from a parent is like'

With that I summoned Pakkun and told him to watch out for anyone while I got a bit of shut eye. Tomorrow I thought I will make sure these kids go to that onsen near by. And then get them back to Konoha to show them everything and get the Hokage's approval for me to adopt them. Hopefully I can take them in, if not then maybe I can convince some of the other clans to take them in. I'm sure they would love to anyways. Hell if I can't take them in then maybe Jiraiya and Iruka could help. Though I am not going to let Gai have one or any of them no more turtle men.

* * *

A/N: Okay well I'm gonna do a vote for the next three chapters. It is this...Which kid goes with who. You can chose any of the four toddlers and pick a clan or person to take care of them. Just remember that it ends with Chapter five. Thanks for reading

~maxstar1219


	4. Chapter 04: Troublesome Onsens

A/N: Hi I might not update on Tuesdays-if the every two days up date continues, due to me going to meditation classes. So yeah I hope you can understand. Special thanks to all who have been reading this thx. Sorry for being late on the update busy week. Spoiler warning to those not caught up to the ending.

I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 04: Troublesome Onsens & Sleepless Nights

* * *

 **Camp Three Hours Later: Naruto P.O.V**

I was being hunted. Hunted by the one thing I've been hunting since that say three years ago. Sasuke. He escaped from Orochimaru and came back to the village. Yet when he got back everyone forgot about me until I went to Tsunade-baachan.

"Well done Naruto, you've not only failed to bring back Sasuke, but you have failed to ever become Hokage." Tsunade-baachan spoke with suck a cold voice. "And for that well lets just say the villagers will get there wish." There was a knock on the door, "come in", she said. Entering where every single friend I thought I had. They looked at me in disgust and hatred. Gaara was there to.

"You all know what to do." Tsunade-ba, no evil Tsunade ordered.

And that's were we are now.

"Naruto, get back here and let me gain my birthright" Sasuke said.

"Dickless what's wrong?" I hear Sai question his tone cruel and nothing like the monotone he always spoke in.

"Naruto" I heard a voice to my left say. I looked over and saw the blonde boy in front of his friends with the brunet boy like how when we first met them. He looked and sounded scared. The two girls behind him were quivering in fear. I looked down at me hands and saw I had Kyuubi's cloak on me. Looking back at the children I saw them covered with injuries. Blood flowing like a river, staining the ground beneath their feet. "Ow, That hurt Naru~" Spoke the youngest. "Naruto stop it you hurting them." I heard Sakura cry out.

Next thing I know I'm soaked and in my sleeping bag back in the forest with my team and the kids. I looked around frantically trying to see where they all were. I saw Kakashi holding Leiko, who was whimpering and mad. I noticed a red mark on her chest as Kakashi stood with her in the entrée way of the tent. I then looked to their right and saw Sai with Jonouchi and Shun. Jonouchi was muttering about some stupid fox, while Shun said nothing but approached me. He suddenly hugged me and told me to let it out. Leiko crawled out of Kakashi-sensei's arms and followed Shun in hugging me. Soon all of the four young children were hugging me 'till they all fell asleep. By that time Sai had gone to keep watch for me while Kakashi-sensei slept outside the tent, because there wasn't much room inside it.

I felt some movement next to me and saw Leiko cuddling into my side with Shun next to her, on my was Jonouchi and Mitsuki was to my left also cuddling my side. I slowly fell back to sleep while watching there small bodies try to catch what ever warmth I had on me. The last thing I thought before sleep took me was how cute these kids were.

...

When the morning light hit my face it was not long 'till I awoke and saw that the boys were still there. From my guess Sakura-chan might have taken the girls to go change or get ready.

I slowly remembered the events of last night. I sat there taking it all in until I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice brought me back to reality.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"I'm doing fine it was just," I thought for a minute. If I tell Kakashi-sensei it was the fox's idea of a prank then I might have to talk to Purvey-Sage and baa-chan about the seal. "It's just stress Kakashi-sensei" I finally decided.

"Alright then. I came in here to get you three up so we could leave. Maybe the onsen will do you good." Kakashi-sensei spoke giving his one eye n smiles.

After waking Jonouchi and Shun we went and joined the others in eating. It seems Sakura-chan healed the kids because not a scratch was left on there skin. That made me feel some what better.

Once we finished eating, we packed up camp and destroyed the fire pit and headed northeast to the Land of Tea and the Onsens. It took about two hours and by the time we got there the kids were cranky and had succeeded in annoying us all beyond what I had ever did. Mainly Jonouchi and Leiko. Hell Even Sai looked pissed. That was also impossible.

We arrived at the Inn and Kakashi-sensei paid for a suit with two rooms. One had five matts while the other had three matts. It was pretty obvious the boys go the bigger room and the girls get the smaller. When we got to the room the kids were jumping around looking around with what Bushier brows-sensei would call the power of youth.

Kakashi had decided to take a small group to the Onsen while we decided what we wanted to do our selves. In the end me, Sakura-chan, Jonouchi, and Mitsuki decided to go with Kakashi-sensei. While Sai went around to draw with Shun and Leiko. We did not notice the ominous presence in the room two doors down.

* * *

 **Edge of forest 10:00 A.M.: 3rd P.O.V**

If you looked at the edges of the forest you would see a young adult with two young children. The young adult bearing pale white skin and black hair drawing the two young children, who from a glance were playing "Uncle" but if you look closer you would see a raven haired boy holding a albino child in a headlock. Those were Sai, Shun/Sean and Leiko/Leah.

"Give up 'Ko! You can't win against me" Shun/Sean said to the young girl he held.

"Never! I'm gunna be Pirate King!" Leiko/Leah screamed, "Gum Gum no Pistol!" aim her fist at the boys head.

Dodging the boy Shun/Sean replied "Fireflies!" opening his arms like he was going to hug the other child. Only to have her Act like she had stepped on a land mine. "You'll never beat me if you use weak moves 'Ko" Shun/Sean said.

Sai just stared at the two wondering what game they were playing.

"Sai don't move your gonna be white beard 'kay!" The little girl told him.

Doing as he was told Sai just watched as there game progressed. After an hour Shun had manage to trap Leiko in a circle of rocks and the game was over.

"Sai I'm hungree~" Complained Leiko as she and Shun walked up to Sai who had finished his drawing of the two as pirates. Leiko stood in a pink vest with short frayed shorts and a straw hat with a pink ribbon on her head, while she fought Shun who was dressed like a blue cowboy with a paintbrush tattooed on his chest. [Anyone guess the reference?]

"We wont be meeting the others for another two hours Leiko-chan" Sai said to the young child hanging off his pants. "Why don't you two draw with me?" Sai suggested the bored look apparent on the two children's faces.

Shun/Sean nodded his head and walked over to Sai and sat down next to him and started drawing while Leiko, turned away saying she would go look around instead. Sai agreed telling her to not go to far, knowing that he could find he chakra signature if she went to far. How ever Sai was soon distracted by Shun asking for a piece of charcoal. So Sai didn't notice the new chakra signature.

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V 11:00 A.M.**

I walked away from Sean Sai for a good while. Then when I thought I was far enough I started to run off in a random direction. I had to let off some steam before I burst. The stress was too much along with the sorrow and pain of lies I have been keeping from everyone.

I came across a little brook in the woods I stopped and sat before the rushing water. At least I thing it was a brook might have been a thin river with moss covered boulders in it. It was soo peaceful and serene. After a few minutes I broke down in tears.

I had realized the problem me and the others faced late last night when I saw Naruto brake down in his sleep. And when I woke up this morning I knew I would need to spend time thinking on what Orochimaru did to us.

Well from what I can tell we are slowly losing the last of our unstable teenage hormones and are gaining child bodies, hormones, and brains. If me being able to get Sean to actually play a game with me. And not cards. Then Jeff being friendly to strangers, and Myla not shy! Plus I woke up this morning next to a dog and I wasn't scared at all. As a adult and teen I was petrified of dogs. Big or small it didn't matter. I mean we have our memories but it seems our intelligence is fading to fit to this worlds knowledge. By losing our previous knowledge we are able to learn new things but still! I liked being 'stupid'. Plus the worst part is we all have lost our family, and our lives in our world. Oh and I sometimes talk like a baby! G

I was still sobbing as I sat thinking about all these depressing thoughts. I heard a twig snap and looked to were the sound came from. What I saw filled me with joy and doom. Joy because I was fangirling and doom because I just might die.

Before me stood two Akasuki members the black cloaks with red clouds giving them away. They were the two Uchiha Akasuki. Tobi/Madara/Obito and Itachi. I couldn't tell where Tobi was looking because of his mask but I could see Itachi looking at me with his 'cold' stoned eyes.

"What's wrong little girl?" Tobi asked his voice calm and kind.

"I miss my family" I sobbed snot running out of my nose as the tears came harder from my eyes. I wiped at my nose with the sleeve of my shirt desperately trying to calm my hysterics.

"Where are they?" Tobi asked.

"They all gone! My m-mo-mommy and Da-ddy dead. M-ma-my wittle si-ter es gone too!" I balled

Itachi looked down at me with understanding. And asked what happed to them. I told him Orochimaru took me away from them, until I escaped. I didn't tell them about Team 7 or my friends. They both waited till I calmed down enough to finally talk to start asking me questions again.

"Are you lost? Do you have somewhere to go?" Tobi asked

"Uh-huh, I'm in the bath village near by." I said with hic ups "butI no know were it is I got lost." Which was sadly true.

"Well your in luck we were just heading that way. We'll take you back to the village. Right Itachi?" Tobi told me.

I had no say. The two Uchiha's took me back to the village were I led them to the inn where the other's were. They let me run ahead and soon  
I reached my door. The two Akasuki members walked two doors down from mine and knocked. They looked at me before I walked in and told me if I ever got lonely to go see them in the room the stood before. Then we both entered our own rooms.

I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed I it was 2:14 P.M. 'I missed lunch'. Great that's when I heard not only the window open but the door slam open.

Sai came in from the boys room with my friends while Sakura came from the window. The door opened revealing a mad Kakashi and Upset Naruto. When all eyes landed on me there was yelling.

Now the next part will be confusing so I should probably describe everyone's reactions separately.

Sai looked at me with a blank look while the was a red hand mark on his face. Next were my friends they all looked mad at, probably cause they missed lunch because of me.

Sakura was shaking in rage while her eyes held relief that I was safe. Naruto had rushed up to me to check if I had any injuries then hugged me tight saying not to run off again and that I was going to be put on a leash.

Finally Kakashi, his response was silence and a look of relief flooded his one visible eye. Finally speaking Kakashi said "Okay everyone lets go get lunch". And with that we all left. Forgetting, for now at least that the Akasuki were near and that I had just scared everyone by running away, I ran off to find food. Leaving everyone to have anime sweat drops and fall to the ground.


	5. Chapter 05: No More Turtle Men Please

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 05: No More Turtle Men Please

* * *

 **Camp Three Hours Later: Jonouchi P.O.V**

I woke up from my sleep to find Naruto-san crying out in his sleep. I wasn't really concerned as I had not really dealt with this sort of thing very often. If you don't count the times Leah spent the night at my house when we first met. Though all I did was turn over wondering what was bothering her so much.

Of coarse I did care its just we were in middle school and I liked my sleep a bit more then I should have.

Back to now, I looked at Naruto and saw tears run down his face. his whimpering had started to be annoying. not a moment later Sai-Oroka* grabbed me and Sean and pulled us away from Naruto-san. Just as Kakashi-creep arrived with Leah. Sakura-chan and Myla appeared a second after the first pair.

Next thing I know Leah rushed up to Naruto to wake him up only to be smacked away in his spaz like fits. As tears came to the little dobe's eyes she tried to run back only to be held back by Kakashi. She looked up at Kakashi's face, her face clearly showing the 3 main emotions- anger, fear, and concern- in such intensity that even Sai flinched.

Sai was no help asking what was wrong with the troubled boy with nothing more then an insult to his man size. So it was then I decided to call his name. The response I got had him convulsing and Sakura scream in fear and concern for her blonde friend. I don't know were Sai got that bucket but from the looks of it he seemed to be about to throw it on Naruto. Only for Leah to run forwards again to try and comfort the teenage boy again. Only this time she got a big red hand print on her small chest. We could tell this because she wore a thin undershirt and shorts.

Leah looked at Naruto and said with a pity glance at him "Ow, That hurt Naru~". Not a millisecond later Kakashi had scooped her into his arms to keep her from moving again. Sakura then cried out, "Naruto stop it you hurting them." At Sakura's words I got really pissed at her, and told her "the only one hurt is Le-iko, and we all had worse because of her clumsiness." I hated how they treated us like babies. And couldn't wait to tell Tsunade the truth. That we were young adult stuck as children until we grew up again. Thanks you stupid snake.

As I belittled Sakura Sai had determined it was the perfect time to splash the bucket, of what I learnt, of water on Naruto to wake him up. The response was instant. He was up and looking around scared, of what I don't know, and cautious.

Seeing his face and the raw emotion on display, compelled me and Sean to inch closer. However with Sean being taller I was nonexistent to Naruto's eyes. In a flash Sean had Naruto in a, what looked like, bear hug. Sean was soon joined in his act by non-other than Leah who had wiggled out of Kakashi's arms to join Sean in his calming of the older blonde. I heard Sean whisper to the older boy to let it all out. That was the breaking point for me and Myla as we also joined in comforting the giant blonde fox vessel.

We stayed like that until we each fell back to sleep.

...

The next morning went by to quickly as we got up at Seven, and as me and Sean ate the 'grown ups' minus Sakura packed up camp. We soon left the place we had spent the night and continued on our journey. Let me tell you something. If you are going on a long trip never, and I mean never, take a hyper active '3' year old. It made me feel bad for Leah's parents. Because every ten to about fifteen minute's she was asking "are we there yet?". And when she wasn't doing that she was chatting our ears off.

God am I happy we stopped dating five years ago. Best decision I ever made. It's also was no wonder she had never had real sugar until we dated.

Myla was talking quit animatedly with Leah while me and Sean sulked on our 'rides' backs. Leaving the girls to chat like gossiping school girls.

When we finally arrived Kakashi-jerk suggested he take a few to the Onsen and Sai said he would go to the forest. When Leah jumped at the thought of drawing with Sai I knew what I had to do.

"So who is going with me?" Kakashi asked.

"ME!" I screamed and ran to clutch onto Kakashi's leg. I got some weird looks from the others. Especially Leah who whispered to Sean and made him smirk. Myla and Naruto also joined. Even though Sakura wanted to go window-shopping she was told by Kakashi she had to come to take 'Mitsuki' into the women's bath. because this was a separate bath Onsen.

When it was settled Kakashi took the lead and we followed. We soon arrived at two separately marked doors. Women to the left men to the right. So we split yet again. Sakura and Myla to the right and me Kakashi, and Naruto to the left.

When we entered I fallowed the other two's lead of undressing and putting my clothes in to a basket. Though I had to have help from Kakashi with the buttons of my shirt and pants. It's not like my clothes didn't fit me, it was quite the contrary. It seems when the snake regressed our ages that he also shrunk our clothes we had on. Not good for Myla, she was wearing a silken blue dress, or Leah who was wearing some old clothes that looked like they came from her dad closet.

Still I had my favorite Black jacket and elf ears-to piss off Leah- and my new smart phone on me. And as soon as I woke up I tried to find my said I Phone only to find it gone along with my elf ears.

Still it wasn't so bad I could be like Sean who lost his limited edition Steven Kings The Stand, or Leah who lost her newest copy of one piece. Though the straw hat was still in her bag along with her candy she and Myla bought.

As I finished getting undressed me and the others washed our selves and go in the onsen. We soaked for what seemed days but really Three hours. By the time it was 11:42 we got out and got dressed. Then we went back to the room to meet up with the others. We waited five minutes when the onsen girls [Sakura and Myla] showed up. We then waited until a minute to noon and saw Sai rush in with Sean in his arms, both panting out of breath.

After they calmed there breathing we found out Leah had disappeared. Sakura ran up to Sai yelling that he didn't know how to properly watch little kids and smacked him. Then Myla, Sean, and me were told to stay here and wait with Sai until Kakashi, Sakura, or Naruto came back. And wait we did.

After waiting two hours! My stomach was killing me. She was so dead is what I heard Myla mumbling. While Sean and Sai both looked impassive to what was going on, or not going on. Finally we heard the door open and all exited the 'boys' room and saw Leah enter looking flushed. I ignored that and growled at her just as the other three entered. That's when hell broke loose and ended with Kakashi saying that we should head out to a light lunch. To which we all agreed. Once we got outside however we couldn't believe what happened next. Leah had decided that she was going to run off, again, ahead of us only to run strait into a man clad in green spandex and orange leg warmers. And blurted the one thing that made us 'kids' burst out laughing at.

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V**

I looked up from where I fell and could only thing of one thing.

"Michelangelo!" I said surprised to see my favorite mutant ninja turtle there. Looking closer I realized, "your not a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle" I said sadly. I heard my friends burst out laughing along with Naruto. While Kakashi and Sakura had a bit more decorum and giggled behind there hands, or book in Kakashi's case.

The man looked confused for a minute. His black hair cut like a bowl, and strong facial features my only clue, other than the outfit, to figure out who he was. Then it clicked.

"I'm am no teenage mutant ninja turtle. I am only on youthful thing and that is a ninja burning with youthful energy. My young energetic boy." the man said." My name is Maito Gai, I am a ninja from Konaha village hidden in the leaves." He finished doing his oh-so famous pose.

I stared at him and his stupid pose, hiding my eyes with my bangs. I then started growling, as I heard Sean say "you shouldn't have done that dude". I looked up and quickly jumped at the green cladded man trying to bite at him. The man not expecting that jumped. However I couldn't bit him because I had Naruto A) Holding me back, and B) I had not chance to really get at him seeing as Gai is a Jonin.

"I am not a 'Boy'" I growled putting empathies on the word. Struggling in Naruto's grasp. Naruto for what he's worth was doing his best to hold me back, but just couldn't. I mean I did escape from Kakashi and no he did not let me go. I may have been 'small' but I was wirery.

Gai was stunned by my out burst. He had a look of absolute horror on his face. And it was then that the rest had notice what was wrong. Well all of the grown ups. I had started to glow, but not just me. My friends were glowing to. We each were but in a different color. We also had animal parts grown on us like ears and tails.

Myla was glowing purple and was growing two purple bunny ears. and a small bump under the skirt of her dress. Which I assumed was a bunny tail.

Sean was glowing blue and had two black pointy cat ears growing atop his head, while a slim black tail sprouted out of his blue jean pants.

I reached my hands up and felt two small pointy ears and had a sinking suspicion about a tail. I looked between my legs only to see a white bushy tail with a silver tip.

But the one they were directing the most attention to was not me no they were looking at Jonouchi, for he was glowing Orange and had fox features appearing. His eyes had turns red. He had yellow with black tipped fox ears sprouting from his head and a yellow bushy tail also tipped black grow from behind him.

Jonouchi was looking very confused at why we were all looking at him.

"Feel your head" I told him, and he did just that.

"The Fuck!" He tried to look behind him but ended up running in circles, that is until Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

It also seemed like the perfect time for the empty street[ except for the ninja and us kids] to be filled with Gai's students, Lee, Ten-ten, and Neji. Who all just stared at us kids.

"Waahh!" I whined, "Please God no more Turtle people!" That seemed to get everyone out of there personal trances at poor Jonouchi who seemed to have passed out in shock.

"Gai, could you and your team go and get us some lunch?" Kakashi said telling Gai that we would be heading back to the Inn. He also told Gai the name of the Inn we were staying in. With that Gai and his group left us to get the promised food while Kakashi grabbed the 'dead' Jonouchi and lead us back, or at least the others back. I was still stuck in Naruto's arms. Not that I cared. I was still processing what just took place with me and my three friends.

...

* * *

A/N I'm gonna start a translation section with words that even I had to look up kay. Let me know if I get something wrong please.

 **Translation-**

 **Orokana** \- can be translated from Japanese to mean "foolish or silly or stupid"


	6. Chapter 06: The Slug Princess

A/N: Most of the story will be in Leiko/Leah's P.O.V and she will refer to her and her friends as there Japanese names. But Jeff will refer to everyone in there Americans names unless talking. Plus there is only 3 Main P.O.V's, Leiko, Naruto, and Kakashi. There will be views into other's mind's like the rare Jonouchi P.O.V's and so forth. Also I decided with what my sister told me on the whole adoption process. though because no one wanted to tell. I will tell you soon if not in this chapter then the next.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 06: Meeting the Slug Princess

 **Inn Main room: Leiko's P.O.V**

As we waited for our much needed food to arrive, screw the turtles and their teams, Me, Myla and Sean decided to look in the mirror to see just how much our features changed. Team 7 had decided to just watch us. Sakura had already checked over Jonouchi and said he was not dead, much to my disbelief, but unconscious. Sai had said that Jonouchi was just like Naruto-dickless.

I looked in the mirror and noticed that my new ears where like a scruffy cats. I also noticed that they were my only ears. I couldn't place my animal features so I turned to Kakashi and asked him what animal I was.

"'Kashi-san what animal am I? 'Suki-chan is a bunny and Shun-nii is a cat and 'Nouchi-teme is a fox. But I don' know what animal I am." I said, ignoring my childish speech pattern's.

"Hmm." Kakashi said looking up from his book started saying, "well it looks like you a wolf Leiko-chan."

"Wah-wha-whaddaya mean Kashi-san?" I stuttered turning back to the mirror trying to find some way to disprove his statement. "I cant be a wolf." 'I'm scared of dogs!' I thought to myself. Disbelief and fear were written all over my face. I turned to Shun and looked at him with my puppy eyes and practically begged him to switch animals with me, only to get a hand in my face pushing me away and covering my eyes.

"Maaan! Why did it have to be a doggy! why couldint it be a kitty or a ellypant?!" I cried to Mitsuki only to be pushed away again.

"Well 'Casper' a cat is taken by Shun and elepants are to big for your small body. Plus now you can make a very convince puppy look now" Laughed Mitsuki in my face.

"Hey! I'm not Casper!" I said to her. Only for her to point our that I was so white right now that I passed could for a ghost.

"Why don't you like dog's and wolf's Leiko?" Naruto asked me only to be hit by Sakura for being insensible. Though I knew she wanted to know as well as the other occupants of the room.

I looked at them and saw the curiosity in all but Sai. "I'm really scared of dog's." I said in a soft voice. Truthfully I had been since I was two. But they wouldn't know that.

Naruto looked at me with understanding while Sakura came up and hugged me being careful of my tail. Kakashi looked shocked and thought back to when he had summoned Pakkun and we woke to find out what was wrong with Naruto. He remembered my reaction when I saw Pakkun and how he thought it was just my uneasiness to the whimpering and crying coming from below us.

Mitsuki and Shun already knew of my fear so they said nothing. When Sakura pulled away, was when there was a knock at the door, and a yummy smell coming from behind it.

As Kakashi got up he opened the door and welcomed Gai and his team inside. Of course they had gotten use to the thought of four little kids with animal features and just came in.

Gai handed Kakashi the simple premade bento's he got from the market, and sat down with his team at the table. Kakashi set out the bento's on the said table and told us to grab what we wanted but to save one for Jonouchi.

With said that me and Naruto dived for the closes bento with out much veggies. Mitsuki and Kakashi chose a even amount of rice veggies and meat bento while Shun, Sai, and Sakura chose just veggies leaving two bento's one with mean and one equally placed portions. We said thanks and dug in.

When we were mostly done Neji decided to ask the one question on everyone's mind. "So why do you have a Neko, Usagi, Ōkami, and an unconscious Kitsune with you guys?"

"We don't know but we suspect it has something to do with Orochimaru. It seems these four were experimented on by the dirty old snake" Kakashi answered.

With that Team 7 and Team 9 both looked at us expecting and answer. Which Shun gladly supplied. "Orochimaru had tried a new jutsu on us. We thought it was nothing because nothing happened so we thought it failed then he left after Jonouchi and I cussed him out." As he was talking I was nodding my head as confirmation. "How ever when he did do the jutsu he knocked out Mitsuki and Leiko." He said, "Mitsuki didn't wake up till he left and Leiko woke up at the end."

"Yep!" I barked out happily, unaware of my dog like actions. Then I tilted my head as a realization hit me. "Wait I still don't know what 'appen to us tat made us glow?" I said to tired of trying to speak properly.

I got a 'are-you-stupid' look from the others. "What?"

"You know it could have just been the jutsu changing you chakra and making it take physical appearance." Sakura spoke

"Ten were did my oter ears go pinky!" I said in a vicious tone towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"What was that you brat?" Sakura growled raising her fist towards me in a threatening way.

" Yew herd me cherry tree. " I said giving the teen the stink eye and sticking my tongue out at her. Which only fueled her anger.

"Now, now Sakura-chan she's only a little girl." Naruto said trying to calm the angered kunoichi down.

"I don't care. She needs to be taught a lesson in manners!" Raged the teen girl. Everyone in the room looked at the scene with a grim face, knowing that Sakura wouldn't stop until she knocked some sense into the albino little girl.

Finally Sakura freed herself from Naruto punching him, and made her way to the defiant three year old, only to flick said me in the head.

"Jerk that hurt" I said with tears in my brown eyes.

"Good, it's suppose to" Sakura said smugly.

By then Jonouchi had woken up and was now eating, ignoring the rest of us. When Jonouchi finished Kakashi said that we- teams 7 & 9, plus the four of us kids- were to head to Konaha now. We all packed our stuff and left. Which in my opinion was a waste of money seeing as we didn't even stay the night.

As the older eight jumped through the trees us younger four on their backs, Kakashi carrying me, Neji carrying Mitsuki because she didn't want Lee to carry her as he offered because Sakura was tired, Shun was on Ten-ten, and Jonouchi was on Naruto. We made our to Konoha. However I soon found myself being lulled to sleep from the warmth from the body beneath me.

...

I heard yelling as I woke up. and felt my body on a soft surface. Furry but soft. I snuggled into it trying to get closer to the warmth of the fuzzy blanket and ignore the loud sound near me. Sadly the yelling wouldn't stop causing me to fully wake up and open my eyes.

As my open I notice I was not on a fuzzy blanket but a giant dog! Screaming I fell from the dogs back and to the hard wooden floor. Of course the yelling stopped wondering what the sound that I made was.

"Are you alright Ko-chan" Mitsuki asked me from were she stood by the desk which sat the slug princess Lady Tsunade the fifth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

It seems the yelling was Her arguing with Kakashi and my friends. Which is what woke me up. The dog I was on bowed to Kakashi and left in a poof of smoke.

"Ima all right 'Suki-chan" I said with a big smile on my face to reassure her that I was fine.

The others looked away and went back to there conversation. I listen trying to catch up to there conversation.

"So your telling me you four are from another world and that Kabuto and Orochimaru brought you hear, not only reducing you in age but also releasing a delayed jutsu that changed you into Hanyo*?" Tsunade asked

It was obvious she was talking to us. "No we don't know if were demons or just mutated 'cause even you know that the snake he-she likes to 'experament' on people, 'Nade-obaa-chan" I spoke up feeling that my friends were losing the argument. Plus I like to argue.

Tsunade glared at me, "Not you to girly, I've had it up to here", she raises her hand horizontal to her forehead, "with brats calling me that" she said.

"I'm sowwy, oh wait that was just indie-gest-shun." I said with my own fierce glare. "You can shoes not to bewieve us but toes are the facts. And I su-gest you stop pwaying bimbo and get you act togever 'kay gwanny. Me and tea overs have gone true the shock of ha-having bein' ripped from our world to be shoved into new place as help-wess wittle kids. I know this is hard but Roachi was you teammate. And Oh mah Gawd! I can't stand how I'm talking its annoying." I said

 _ **Translation-"** I'm sorry, oh wait that was just indigestion ." I said with my own fierce glare. "You can chose not to believe us but those are the facts. And I suggest you stop playing bimbo and get your act togever 'kay granny. Me and the others have gone through the shock of ha-having being ripped from our world to be shoved into new place as helpless little kids. I know this is hard but Orochimaru was your teammate. And Oh my God! I can't stand how I'm talking its annoying. "_

Everyone looked at me in disbelief. "Oh what did you guys really thing I was a baka? I may be tree now but tat doesn't mean I'm a baka" I said in disbelief. The all looked guilty.

I sighed then spoke. "You guys mite 'ave no-tice tat we 'ave been swolly reberting to our 'unger selves. it only a matter of time till we lose all the memory of our old world. I mean we will still member each oter but my teary is we will only member our world again when it time to go back kay?" I said to the Tsunade

 _ **Translation-"** You guys mite 'ave no-tice tat we 'ave been swolly reberting to our 'unger selves. it only a matter of time till we lose all the memory of our old world. I mean we will still member each oter but my teary is we will only member our world again when it time to go back kay?" I said to the Tsunade_

Tsunade saw the look of total honesty that was on my face along with the determination to make her see the truth. Sighing Tsunade said she believed us. She then decided to ask us about our self so she could create citizenship info for us.

She told us to start from oldest to youngest and to tell our Original and New of the following names, ages, looks if it changed, then our occupations and dreams.

So doing as she said we began. Jonouchi started off saying "My old name was Jeff Bert, and I was 19 almost twenty. I looked the same except I wasn't a fox. My new name and age are Jonouchi Katsuya age five. I was going to be in charge of a large company"

Next was Shun " My old name was Sean Gomez age 19 and I was in collage to be a inventor, now I'm Shun Kuro age four. I had black haird and brown eyes. Now my eyes are black/red."

Suki-chan "Myla Verde age just turned 19 I was studying to be a chef. My hair was blackish brown and eyes dark brown." she said in confidence "Now I'm Mitsuki Gurīn age four and have purple hair in pigtails along with blueish purple eyes. my skin was also darker then this light tan."

Finally it was my turn. I walked up to Tsunade bowing while saying, "Leiko Randorī age 3, previously known as Leah Laundry [a real last name. Its French and is what my great grandpa last name really was in france. but when he moved to America he took one letter off to get my new one. Hint its the 'u'] age 18, I wasn't sure to be a photogifer-painter here- or a teacher so I was taking classes for both. Also My hair was blonde and eyes were both brown. Now they are white and my eyes are blue and red" I lifted my head and stood properly as I finished.

I giggled seeing how my actions had baffled the Hokage and Jonin sensei, along with my friends and Shizune who I didn't notice till know was in the room.

 **Translation-**

 **Hanyo** \- Half demon

 **Neko-** Cat

 **Usagi-** Rabbit

 **Ōkami** \- Wolf

 **Kitsune** \- Fox

 **Gurīn-** Green

 **Randorī-** Laundry

 **Kuro-** Black

 **Jonouchi Katsuya-** a character from Yu-Gi-Oh


	7. Chapter 07: Adoption-Part 1

A/N: Oh my gawd so many people like this it makes me so happy to see that. It would make me even happier to see more reviewers though. Beggars cant be chooser. Also a heads up if any of the kids are speaking I am no longer putting the effort in to make the baby talk unless I am not tired. This will be a short chapter but there are four parts. Also I've changed the pic as you probably notice. That is what I came closes to Leiko. And this is just the first arc. Every Arc will have a new pic of the main four. If you want to make fan art of the four please do I would love to use it as the cover to my stories. Also I changed Jonouchi's name cuz it was too long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 07: Adoption Part 1

 **Tsunade's Office: Kakashi's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what she said. Or any of them said. They were adults and we didn't even know. The four children whom I've come to think of as my own were almost as old as me. And from a whole other world. And the way they all described themselves they would have been idols, loved by all. Yet why did they have a pained look when telling of how they looked.

Once the others, and myself, recovered from shock. Tsunade decided to tell us her plan for the four chibi's.

"They need to be taken care of. Especially if what Gaki-chan's theory is proven true. They cannot go to the orphanage not looking like that. Or be aloud out much. I hate to think what the villagers would do to them if they saw that these four are 'demon'." Tsunade said referring to Leiko and her friends. " It would seem they need clothes, shelter, adult supervision, food, and education. This will be as Shikaku and his son would say 'troublesome'" Tsunade said now talking to herself. "Can't have Ebisu-sensei, he's now a Jonin sensei. Iruka? No he still teaches at the academy and is doing a great job. Shizune is busy helping me."

She turned her head to the children. "Who would you like to teach you and take care of you. If you know of our lives then enlighten us"

"I want Itachi-chan!" Leiko said to Tsunade.

"We want Pein" Shun and Jonouchi spoke together.

"I want Kakashi and Iruka" [ this is not a yaoi] Mitsuki spoke kindly. All three answers caught our attention. Looking at Mitsuki I asked her why to which she responded "Well you'd be a great provider, being a Jonin and all. And Iruka is a great sensei. He didn't discriminate against Naruto-san when he taught him. So us looking different, well Iruka should be able to get them to see us. The kids I mean. Adults can be really stubborn"

"Well I like Mitsuki's plan. I makes more sense then having the Akasuki adopt us haha." Leiko said in a happy tone. But what was shown on her face was displeasure that her friends didn't agree with her. And frankly neither did the others in the room. Really the first thing I thought was why Akasuki?

"Uhg. Fine, but only one person per clan. We might be able to put two in a clan. No more than two got it?" Tsunade spoke saying the final decision.

So who goes with which clan? I thought. "And since it was Mitsuki's idea she can pick the clans. I don't expect you to know all the clans so Shizune will give you a list of clans who have enough room and will be willing to take you four.

I looked over Mitsuki's shoulder to read the list Tsunade had given her.

 _ **List**_

 **Aburame**

 **Akimichi**

 **Hatake**

 **Haruno**

 **Hyuga**

 **Inuzuka**

 **Nara**

 **Senju**

'Wow,' I thought 'Not a big list' I saw my name and knew I was going to take as many of the kids that I could. I also saw "SENJU" written on the small slip of paper, ha Tsunade must see something in one of them.

Mitsuki looked at her friends then beckoned Leiko over to help her decide. Seems Mitsuki doesn't know as much as Leiko and Shun. They started talking back and forth in hushed voices. "No to quiet" and "All stupid" were what was spilled loud enough for me to hear.

Finally Leiko went to stand by Shun by the wall were she blended in. While Mitsuki stood in front of Tsunade and pointed to her friends and a name for each. Three names were pointed at and all four kids as well.

"Okay we have our results Milady" Spoke Shizune standing with the young purplete. "Mitsuki Gurīn will now be known as Mitsuki Senju under Lady Tsunade's care. Next Jonouchi Katsuya shall now be Junko Inuzuka with Tsume Inuzuka as his care provider,"

"Good luck kid" I interrupted Shizune getting a glare from the women of the room and a giggle from the other three.

"And finally Shun and Leiko will be both cared for by Kakashi Hatake." Shizune finished. Letting Tsunade take over. "Which Leiko and Shun will both change their names to. This not a suggestion but a order. And if I find out any of these children are not getting proper care of then the adults in charge will be charged in the same manner a 'S' ranked missing nin would. Death."

Tsunade told us that she would inform Tsume about all of this knowing it would not bother the woman, and she would take care of any 'pup' she called her family, or 'kit' in this situation. And that I could take my knew children home. Only then did I remember that I lived in the shinobi boarding house. And made a decision I did not want to make. I took them to the main Hatake house. The place me and my dad lived in together before he died.

I took my newly appointed pup and kit home to where all three of us can familiarize ourselves with our new home.


	8. Chapter 08: Adoption-Part 2

A/N: GAAAK! You guys are killing me here. Not that I'm no thrilled by you all favoriting and following. Believe you me. I am over the moon. However I would love to know just wat u guys-the readers-think. any who I found this thing online and it exsplains the meaning behind certain hair colors in animes. So I'm gonna put it in this chapter but only the colors my oc's have. if u want more just google anime hair colors: what do they mean. Also I hurt my wrist so my typing will suck more than usual. I had all my real friends who names are listen read this. Yes I tied them to a chair and played Barbie girl until they read the story aloud. I am cruel and will be making junko and Leiko exslpoit those traits.

Now Hair color Ex-plianing

 **WHITE HAIR-**

 _Pure, ethereal, magical, serene, lucid, mature, humble, indifferent, narcissistic, immoral_

A strange, inhuman essence surrounds white-haired characters. Their purity can be unnatural and over-sanitized. These characters are usually strong-willed, skillful, and dignified. If a woman, it is common that she is either magical or of the spiritual realm. If the character is a guy, he usually has a broken moral compass, and is an anti-hero–on a good day. If he is a bishonen, odds are he is bisexual/homosexual. Egotism is common, and if inflicted with an injury (however minor–especially to the face) these characters will go berserk.

 **PURPLE HAIR-**

 _Powerful, privileged, noble, elegant, intriguing, restless, fickle, conflicted, pompous, egotistical_

Purple-haired characters rarely have to assert power through force; they are entitled to it. Full of hubris or out of touch with other characters, their goals may revolve around prestige and the acquiring of material possessions. Protagonists with purple hair must face the challenge of balancing the red and blue oni within themselves.

The combination of white hair and tan skin can indicate middle-eastern/foreign ancestry. In this case, the above description does not apply.

 **YELLOW/BLONDE HAIR**

 _Confident, happy, romantic, artful, whimsical, Naïve, ditzy, impish, manipulative, callous, stubborn_

Although not absolute, blondes loosely fall into three camps:

1.) Dumb blonde: They may also lack maturity, and have selfish attitudes.

2.) Troublemaker: Unwittingly attracts chaos. They have street-smarts, charm, and plenty of tricks.

3.) Prince: This protagonist is rare, and demonstrates the western "prince charming" archetype. This hero/heroine is chivalrous, humble, and pure.

Blonde may be an assigned to indicate a character has foreign ancestry. Usually European/American.

 **BLACK HAIR**

 _Mysterious, refined, traditional, cerebral, capable, powerful, independent, sad, cruel, macabre_

As opposed to their bright-colored friends, black hair can define a character as being more traditional. Black is a neutral color that is associated with positive personal traits. These characters tend to be deep thinkers that can see the "big picture", and seldom need advice.

also Not all these descriptions is how ima gonna do things. And now let us all have a moment of silence for the man from Cindigo who passed away recently.

...

Onto story/disclaimer p.s. sry to my lil sis who is prof reading this thx kiwi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 08: Adoption Part 2

 **Tsunade's Office Leiko's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it worked. As we walked out I heard it. It was just the instrumental but I still knew that song anywhere. And I sung along

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Kakashi looked surprised as he looked down at me. Sean of course had the I don't know her look on his face.

"I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your mamma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent."

At that I ran up to Hinata and sung dancing around her in a circle I grabbed her hand and paraded around the front of the Hokage building with the shy innocent girl all while singing a not so innocent song

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy"

At this I had gathered a small crowd wondering why a child was sing an explicit song while parading around the young Hyuuga heiress. Kakashi had decided to just sit back with his 'porno book' and keep Shun company while I made a total fool. But at least I was a fun fool.

"People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality," I grabbed the front of my shirt, crumpling the fabric and giving a flirtatious look to Hinata  
"I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent" At this I all but frowned at.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Sexy, sexy, sexy." Flip of my head three times. "Naughty, naughty, naughty." I wagged my finger. "Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy" Swaying my hips hiding my eyes with my bangs then I looked up pointing to myself. "...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me"

I was having sooo much fun just singing and 'dancing' that I almost didn't see 'Suki come to sing with me. Or that the audience now included the rest of Rookie 11 minus Hinata. Along with the Hokage, Shizune, Tsume-and her family, and Junko.

"I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me"

At the end the crowd applaud me Hinata, an 'Suki as we bowed. Then we were flooded by the others. Hinata was talking to her cousin, and the girls of the rookies. Mitsuki was hugged by Shizune as she told my friend that she was a wonderful singer. I was patted on my back by many of the rest. Until I was passed on to Ino.

"You know you may be cute and all but don't add the ears and tail. It's like your the next Lee. You look just like Kakashi-sensei that its almost creepy." Ino said to me.

Kakashi hearing Ino say this grabbed me and set me on his shoulders before Ino's hands could try to take my ears and tail 'off'. "Well maybe the reason she looks like me is because she's watashi no musume" he said with a reprimanding tone.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" yelled rookie twelve minus Shikamaru and Team 7.

"And a son" Kakashi said motioning to Shun next to us.

"So who did you knock up Kakashi-sempai" Yamato spoke up.

"No one I adopted them today but that doesn't mean that they are not family to me" Kakashi answered. He looked at Shun and motioned for Shun to hold his hand before he whispered to us to hold tight. Next thing I know everyone was gone and in there place was a big old house.

"Welcome home kids."

A/N: The song is by Tata Young "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy" and if you want to know how Leiko sang it look up the nightcore version. Or kid version on YouTube.

 **Translation-**

 **Watashi no Musume-** My Daughter


	9. Chapter 09: Adoption-Part 3

A/N: Hey guys I just wanted you guys to know this story is going to end in chapter 13 or 14. Then I will start the next 'Arc' And just so you guys know there are Five Arcs. The last will be about how they are about to return. And yeah The rest of the story will be in Leiko or Shuns P.O.V. And it may seem like Sakura bashing but that is just Leiko being jealous of Sakura's hair and Junko is just a moody person. I recently found the line yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 09: Adoption Part 3

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V**

"Welcome home kids." Kakashi said still holding onto the two of us." Now lets go in and clean then you two can pick your own rooms."

With that we headed to the front door. Kakashi still holding me and Shun walking beside us. I looked around us at the garden it was off to the left of the front door. The plants were all dead. The house its self was a dark brown with mahogany wood trimming. It was so old, that the paint was pealing. The windows were so dirty with mud and cobwebs that I bet they would never be clean. The door was scratched up but standing. It was a weather worn oak door. Kakashi had set me down so that he could unlock the front door. I stood next to Shun as we saw they Dust cloud that erupted at us. Of course said dust cloud made me and Shun cough and sneeze. Kakashi looked down at us with an apologetic look in his one eye. "Sorry guys" he said reaching to grab his keys from the door. We walked inside the house to see small beams of light slipping through the door and few of the cleaner windows. Providing some light.

"Well, I guess we should start with the windows then move onto the floors." Kakashi said, forgetting our height. I mean I only came to 34 inches and Shun was 52 inches. That's pretty small. Well he is a foot taller but still. Kakashi must have realized what he said wrong because he had decided that I sweep with him while Shun dusted any furniture in the place. Not long after starting Shun had decided it was the perfect time to attack me. I was busy with the small hand broom and dustpan that Kakashi gave me to sweep with. So I never saw him sneak behind be and tickle. It was at that time that Kakashi heard knocking at the door and went to answer only to find his team standing there. Kakashi invited them in as long as they helped clean up. Sakura was the first to enter saying she wouldn't stay long and that she just wanted to drop off some snacks, in which the three men all winced at the thought of eating said snacks.

"Chewy Twee" I squealed and ran to her for protection from Shun and his fiendish fingers.

"Woah! Hey there Leiko-Chan what's wrong" Naruto said while I hid behind Sakura, who stood there with a slight flick of anger showing up on her face. But it disappears as quickly that it came. Instead of a painful flick to my head she bent down and picked me up squealing" Oh my gawd! You are too Kawaii! Gosh when I first saw you I thought you were a creepy little boy picking on a beautiful flower. But now all I see is an chō kawaīdesu little girl who was just joking with the said beautiful flower. I know! I'll take you and Shun with me." Sakura schemed with a twinkle of what she had planed sparking in her eyes.

Kakashi sensing mine and Shun's soon demise turned to Sakura saying, "Sorry Sakura unless you can find a way to hide the ears and tails then they cant go outside. Hokage's orders."

"Traitors" Spoke the irritated Strawberry, Knowing full well that Kiba was bragging about a new addition to the pack being a kit. And that Shizune was spoiling Mitsuki rotten behind Tsunade's back.

"Well Sensei we better get started on cleaning then. Because Tsunade sent me to let you and Tsume-san know that the four kids need to be thoroughly checked out by

1) Ibiki

2) Yamanaka-san

3) Iruka-sensei

4) Tsunade-sama

to judge were there at and to see if there might be a cure to what Orochimaru did to them" Sakura said. "And I came prepared" Hold up four shopping bags she spoke with such glee that I knew we were going to end up as dolls for the walking cherry tree.

The look on Shun and my faces was that of pure horror as Sakura got out the first outfit a pink tomato onesie! God I may love them but I don't want to be one. Though as she pulled out the other two I saw the tomato was the only one my size. The other two were a panda and a dog. Great I know which one Shuns going in. The panda was diffidently the bigger of the three. It was not your basic panda onesie, it's spots where blue instead of black. The dog however was a mellow yellow with dark orange ears, and googly eyes. It was by far the worst of all three.

Though we had no choice in a matter of seconds the evil strawberry had us cornered and changed into the onesie's. Me a pink tomato and Shun a blue panda. That left the ugly dog costume for Junko. Poor Junko me and Shun whispered. With that the evil strawberry left saying she'd be back with help. At those words me and shun locked ourselves into the bathroom. Saying we would never come out until we got some real clothes. Because the pink witch had apparently striped us to nudity. Not even giving us the choice to run around in our under wear.

* * *

About two hours of sitting in a bathroom in embarrassing costumes had led me to start complaining of hunger. It seemed that the others had overheard my whining to Shun for like the hundredth time that I was hungry, and decided that it was the perfect time to make lunch. I smelled fried rice and knew that my will was breaking slowly. Until Naruto chose to noisily sit down by the door to the bathroom with a fresh Ramen saying how he was soo happy to eat it.

I broke. "Ramen!" I screamed throwing open the door and startling Naruto who almost dropped the holy cup from the gods. "Whoa! Leiko-chan! Hey give me back my ramen!" He whined as I slurped the yummy food quickly. I had ignored the orange clad ninja as he tried to get his ramen back. I got a quick look at the room and saw Kakashi's one eye widen in surprise, and Sai give me his best I'm amused smile, before being dragged back to the bathroom by a pissed of Shun.

"There you've had your food now" He muttered. Sadly the door closed in front of our shocked faces.

"How rude, I was going to give you guys more food, or ramen" Kakashi said with his eye smiles. I looked to his hands and noticed the were in some type of jutsu sign.

"Kudaranai otōsan" Shun said with a grimace on his face still holding me by the back of my neck as he pushed me to the side as he charged Kakashi in a fit of pure rage, that doesn't happen much. Shun is the silent but deadly type, and in this world he could be mistaken for a younger and happier Sasuke.

Running at him the hood of the onesie kept in the same place while he rushed Kakashi-otōsan. He was really fast! I bet he was as fast as Naruto and he's in a four year olds body. He jumped once he reached Kakashi-otōsan, his hood falling back revealing dark black diamond eyes screaming his rage and embarrassment. His ears pressed to his head like a feral cat and his lips curled back in a demonic like hiss. He reared his arm back about to clock Kakashi-otōsan, who was just standing there with a blank look in his eye. He then punched Kakashi-otōsan in the face. Not hard enough to leave a mark just hard enough to sting. and landed. He landed on one hand as his legs spread out behind his body and one are raised slightly, as if telling someone to stay back. As gravity caught up to Shun his hood landed on his head again. Once he looked safe I noticed he was breathing hard. Kakashi-otōsan was standing there looking at the outburst with as much emotion as Sai when talking to Danzo.

Naruto stood next to me in about as much shock and admiration as me.

* * *

When Sakura came back she had Kiba and Junko, who was dressed in the ugly dog outfit. His hair falling out and into the front of his face. Next to Kiba was Akamaru who made me squeak in surprise seeing as I was on Naruto's back when he answered the door. The hood of my tomato onesie down and my hat hair everywhere. Kiba and Akamaru both looked at me hanging on Naruto. Suddenly Kiba said, " wow, we should of gotten you kid at least your a pup. Not that I don't mind mini Naruto's running around the compounds and cleaning the kennels" Akamaru barked in agreement to the joke.

Naruto and I said nothing as he stood by to let the four come in. Once they were all in Naruto shut the door and took went to sit down on the clean couch with me sitting on his lap and face into his chest as I tried not to look at Junko or Akamaru. Shun noticed my discomfort and tried to take Junko and his new family away from me. Only that didn't go as planned Kiba went for a bit until he finally had enough of the small banter going between my two friends, the whole time Akamaru stood diligently next to his companion. Man and canine soon reentered the sitting room and started talking to the person who I was using as a human shield.

Every time Akamaru barked to signify he either agreed or was laughing to Kiba and Naruto's conversation I flinched in fear and pressed further into Naruto my ears flattening to the sides of my head, and if you could see my tail then you would se it quivering.

Akamaru noticed before Kiba of my discomfort and walked over to press his nose into my hand and licked it. But stopped when I flinched big enough that Kiba finally took notice of me. Well that and I climbed up Naruto-nii quicker then when Shun ran at Kakashi-otōsan.

"What the hell. What's wrong with him Akamaru" Kiba addressed the loyal canine. Only to receive a confused whimper from the startled dog.

"Sorry Kiba-nii, Akamaru, but Leiko's got a server fear of dogs" said Junko

"Wait what. She's scared of dogs!? But she's a Wolf!" Kiba exclaimed

Yeah the irony of it all. I thought my fear of dogs went away. Nope guess I was just still sleepy that time with Pakkun.

"S-s-so w-w-wha-what. I-I-I-I may-b-be s-s-sca-red o-f do-dogs. A-and w-wo-wolves bu-ut th-th-t..." I stuttered unable to continue.

"So we have a white wolf chibi version of Hinata. Great, just great" Kiba confirmed.

"NO! I'm not Hinata!" I yelled in his face ignoring the dog. Though it seems my yell had drawn Kakashi-otōsan to the room we were all in, his face stuck in his book. 'I godda get me one' I thought. "My name is Leiko! Lei-Ko, L.E.I.K.O! And I am not shy just scared bitch brow!" I yelled again this time leaning forwards on top of Naruto-nii's head so that I could yell at him properly.

I felt Naruto shake under me in laughter causing me to tumble into his lap again this time I was upside down though. My hood ever so slightly crooked enough to show my little wolf ears that sat atop my head. I giggled loudly with Naruto as we watched Kiba turn so red he no longer had those weird red triangles. I voiced my observation in between gasps of air " Kiba-gasp- your redder-gasp- then me- gasp-and-gasp- you-gasp-'re missing two-gasp triangles!" I laughed. I bet my face was turning red with how hard I ended up laughing. How ever I felt a lick to my face and screamed diving for the closes person who didn't look like an animal. Who just happened to be Sai. Though he quickly put down his art work before I landed and crawled behind him trying to hide from my fears.

"You know you're gonna have to face your fears" Shun said his voice smooth

"And wouldn't it be correct to call you the bitch Ko-chan" Junko said as 'sweetly' as one can wearing an ugly dog costume.

"Oh shut it teme" I quipped from behind Sai, determined not to come out.

Kakashi-otōsan sighed then put his book away. He walked over to Sai and grabbed me by my hood and carried me to the door where he told me to put my shoes on. He turned and told Junko and Shun to do the same. Then he turned to the teenagers in the living room and told them to clean the house. And if anything brook they had to pay and fix it with out chakra or any jutsu.

We put our shoes on as Kakashi-otōsan walked away from us to grab his keys. He came back as we finished and opened the door. When we got outside he told us we were going to the Hokage's office.

"Waahh, but I don't wanna take a test I know I'll fail" I whined giving a great kicked puppy face as my white wisp of messy hair slipped into my face. The red from the tomato onesie contrasting greatly with it.

Kakashi looked at me for a minute before speaking. "If you go and behave I'll buy you all ice cream" He bribed us three to make sure we all behaved.

* * *

 **Translation-**

 **Kawaii-** Cute

 **Chō** **kawaīdesu** -Super cute

 **Kudaranai otōsan-** Shitty dad

 **otōsan-** Dad


	10. Chapter 10: Adoption-Part 4

A/N: sry for not updating and all. I just didn't feel like writing and all. No writers block just didn't want to is all but I'm back fer now and this chapter might be a bit short. Also happy late b-day Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 10: Adoption Part 4

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V**

When we arrived I saw Mitsuki also in a onesie. Two big pointy ears stood atop the hood she was a purple cat. the tail hung low, and the ears stood strait up, it must have been painful to fit her big bunny ears into the small cat ears. Her hair was pulled into pig tails and curled at the tips. God do I miss her little poodle afro it was so much fun to poke just to piss her off. Not all I can do is watch the tips curl in and out. Boring. Ohhh wait I could always... yeah that will work. As I planed out my scheme I saw Shun walk over to talk to 'Suki-chan with Jun'. I looked around the room and noticed that Ibiki, Inouchi, Iruka, Baa-chan, and Shizune. Plus the ANBU Inu, and Hebi stood almost 'invisible' near granny. To piss everyone of I purposely walked over to the two and greeted them in a very me like manner.

"HI INU! HI HEBI!" I yelled waving wildly in front of them. Causing the others occupants in the room to tense up seeing how not many even noticed the two ANBU members.

Sighing Kakashi-otōsan walked over to me and picked me up he then took me over to were the other 'children' were. I cracked up laughing as he set me down 'this was so funny' I thought.

There was a knock at the door in which Shizune opened to reveal non other then the laziest but smartest ninja in Konoha at the moment. Yep that's right Shikamaru, and my new lazy buddy. Yep I was gonna try to be like him. But what I didn't know was something horrible was going to happen soon. To not just me but everyone here in this room. I waved like a lunatic with an ear splitting smile as I tried to welcome the lazy nin.

"Hokage-sama I regret to inform you that my drag of a dad is having a horrible case of slothfulness so he sent me in his troublesome place"

"Well that is fine I guess. Go stand by Iruka Shikamaru" Baa-chan said. "Alright lets get this started. You will each have your intelligence tested by Iruka, then Ibiki and Inouchi will take you to see how much of the secrets of Konoha you know. Finally Shizune and I will give you all a check up. You will each have an adult with you during this time. Kakashi, Inu, Hebi, and Shikamaru will be doing that. Inu go to the pink tomato, Hebi the blue panda, Kakashi the purple cat and Shikamaru to the orange dog. Have fun. Also you may not take off your hoods until the checkup got it brats?"

"Aw man this sucks" Junko whispered and I nodded my head. We walked to our respected 'adult' muttering how this was soo stupid. Resulting in having Tsunade telling us we were ungrateful brats. "Oh yeah baa-tan why do you have ta be a tsundere all the time.

"Graaah what did you say Gaki-chan" She hollered at me.

"You hewred me Baa-chan"

"GRR. Take this one last I want to talk to her."

"Yes, Mi'lady" Shizune spoke. She then took Hebi/Shun, and Kakashi-otōsan/Mitsuki to go to the first portion of the 'triathlon', with Iruka behind them. Ibiki and Inouchi left to were they would be doing there portion of the test. Leaving me Jun' Shikamaru and Inu behind with the 'Slug Princess' to talk. Probably about my idiot tendency's.

"Alright why are you so rude?" Tsunade asked me.

"You'll find out with the test's wont you? I asked a smug look on my face. She sighed and held her head in her hands.

"Inu, Shikamaru take these two to catch up with the others for testing. I need a drink." She said muttering the last part.

We exit the Hokage's office and went off after the previous six down the hall. We kept walking until we saw Kakashi-otōsan and Hebi standing outside a room with Shizune. Once Shizune saw us she hurried us inside the small room. Okay it wasn't that small but compared to Tsunade's office it was half the size with two windows. Five desks and the fire nation's flag and Konaha's leaf symbol on a metal plate above the fifth desk at the back of the room. There were two desks by the window and the other two by a map of the world, and a poster saying 'Keep your head in the game'.

I saw that the front two desks were empty so I sat by the window quickly before Jun' could beat me there in front of my new 'Onii-san' leaving Junko to sit in front of Mitsuki.

"Alright so now that you all here I'm going to give you three different tests. First is the main subjects of Math, Japanese, Science, and History. Second is the Shinobi paper test. Finally the last test will be the physical Shinobi exam. Any questions?" Iruka spoke to us.

Mitsuki and I both raised our hands. Iruka pick Mitsuki first.

"We don't know much Japanese in the written and writing form Mister Iruka." Mitsuki said in her soft jingle.

"That's alright then. You can leave that portion blank but do try. Leiko what was your question?" he asked kindly

"Um well I was wondering if you were gay?" I asked the main question that I asked Sai while we were alone only to have him laugh and smile at my question saying only for someone.

"WHAT THAT IS NOT A QUESTION! YOUNG LADY WHAT EVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?" He screamed at me.

"Well there are a lot of stories that depict you with otōsan. Some times Mizuki. Hey do you know were I can go to buy a copy of Icha Icha Paridise?" I said trying to imitate Mitsuki's sweet voice.

"Wah!? YOU CANT READ THAT YOU ONLY THREE! And I'm not GAY!" he yelled the last part so loud that I was sure everyone in Konoha heard him. My friends looked at me with the most hateful looks I have ever received making me smile even more. Yes I thrive on chaos. I heard muffled laughter from the door and couldn't help but start laughing myself. Iruka's face was so red! It was hilariously stupid, until he handed us all our tests.

I looked at the sheet and cringed at the math. Algebra, and Geometry. 'Fuck' I thought 'not Algebra' But the weird part is that I could read most of the words in the word problems. Well that's convenient. Though I only answered the geometry questions. Then I moved onto the Japanese and totally skipped it. I could not write in Kanji or what ever to save my life. The next portion was Science and I answered all the questions knowing them all. Quickly moving on to the History portion laughing at the silly questions. I knew quite a bit more then I thought in this. It was nothing like the history in our world but it mainly went on about the wars and the Sage of Six Paths along with minor Konaha and Fire Country history.

I noticed that I was the third finished. Junko and Shun had turned there papers in a minute before me and Mitsuki was still struggling with the Science portion. We waited five more minutes until she handed her paper in. Then we got the second Portion of the three test's. Iruka explaining that it was about all things Shinobi. Me and Shun tied on this portion in completing it last. Seeing as Junko knew next to nothing on this topic and Mitsuki never really watched Naruto much unless she had spent the night at my house. In which I made her watch Naruto and One Piece all night.

When we finished it Iruka stood and took us out back with the five watchers behind us. As we walked down the hall Hebi asked me what I said to Iruka to make him scream so loudly. I told her the truth that I asked if he was gay for Kakashi-otōsan. And that I wanted a copy of his book. I could hear her laugh loudly behind her mask. Witch caused Iruka to blush badly because he heard what I just told her.

When we arrived outside I saw a little training area set up for our final test with Iruka, along with Ibiki and Inouchi standing there waiting to take us inside again when we finished.

"Aright as each of you finish you will be sent one at a time with Ibiki or Inouchi to the second testing area. Now lets go oldest to youngest." Iruka said while making us line up in a proper line.

Junko stood forward and did his best at following the hand signs that Iruka showed us so we could preform the Cloning jutsu. He got it right but only made one and it was a sickly one (imagine Naruto's clone). Next was Shun as he made two perfect clone. Mitsuki was able to make three perfect clones. Finally it was my turn, how ever I had forgotten the hand signs and just copied what I saw Naruto do on T.V. and made one Shadow Clone. however I forgot the onesie and made her look like what I had looked like before coming here and being reduced in age, basically I used 'sexy jutsu' and 'shadow clone jutsu' at the same time. I was so humiliated by this though. Because right before all these men's eyes was a naked me!

I yelped and accidently released the jutsu. running behind the closest person, who was Inu. I clutched his leg in embarrassment my face a bright red. I saw Iruka and Inouchi all had a bloody nose.

Kakashi and Inu was stunned as was the two grown women. While Shikamaru and Ibiki were intrigued. My friends were shocked. Well one was, Mitsuki looked embarrass for me while Junko had a little dribble of drool slip from his mouth. Shun slapped Junko for being creepy.

"Perverts!" I yelled out at the group.

"God it's like seeing Naruto as a kid again" Iruka mumbled whipping his bloody nose.

"She was so busty, and curvy" Shizune mumbled looking down at her flat chest with a grimace.

I blushed a deeper shade of red and yelled at them to forget what they saw. Shun walked over to me and pried me off of poor Inu who looked to be in pain from my steely grip on his calf.

"Okay I think were going to test the girls first then the boys." Ibiki spoke awaking everyone from there thoughts.

"No." Shun said. Everyone looked at him. "I'm going with the girls, I'm not going to allow you to let a pervert into they're minds." He said with a tone that said 'this is final'.

"Sorry. We can only have two in the room at a time." Ibiki said, "and I'll make sure this 'pervert' wont look at them in any indecent way."

Shun seemed to consider this for a minute or two. Finally he looked up at the scarred man and nodded his head in approval. So that was it. Shun handed my hand to Kakashi-otōsan, as Inu grabbed Mitsuki's. We then left the others in the yard and went inside.

As we climbed the stairs, Kakashi-otōsan looked to be in thought. We arrived at our destination. The interrogation room. We all stood in the hallway, Mitsuki and me next to the door while the 'adults' talked to one another in hushed whispers. Finally they seemed to come to a conclusion, Ibiki and Inouchi walked over to the door and told Mitsuki to go inside with them.

She looked at me with a bit of apprehension. So I gave her a soft smile and told her not to worry. Ibiki would keep her safe. And that Inouchi actually had a teenage daughter so he wasn't a real pervert. Finally she smiled back at me and whispered thanks and entered the room.

I took ten long agonizing minutes until she came out. She had her soft smile on her face and rushed to hug me as she told me she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

I had to wait about ten minutes until Ibiki called me into the room next. So I entered said room in a air of confidence while I was nervous inside. I looked around the room I just walked in and saw a glass window and a door. The glass window looked into a single white 'cell' with s chair which held bindings on it. Ibiki gave me a kind smile and told me that they would not bind me but that I did have to sit in the chair in the next room with Inouchi. And that's when it began. Inouchi did his family's jutsu on me so that he could walk around my memories (the important ones anyway) and judge if I was going to be a threat to Konoha and to see my mental state of mind.

 _ **Memories**_

 _I saw that I was on the porch my first home ever. I heard mumbling as a conversation was being played inside. I assumed it was my mom talking on the phone. I turned back to what I was doing, a dead bird lay in front of me as me and my cat pulled the feathers off. I had gloves on my hands and a lighter by my side. Once I decided that the feathers we plucked were enough I threw the dead bird off the porch and went to sit back down. I was two. I grabbed the feathers and the lighter, turning the lighter on I started to burn the feathers and the blow them out. I sung out "happy birthday to me happy birthday to me"_

 _Then it changed to the birth of my little sister, I was all alone at home while my mom was rushed to the hospital. The paramedics forgot me. So I went and took my bath ate the butter and went to bed. It was two days until my mom woke up from the birth and asked a nurse were I was. The nurse said that the paramedics only dropped my mom off and so my mom threatened to sue them if they didn't pick me up and take me to her. I was starving because I didn't know how to cook._

 _I saw the days my father came home and beat me. The days I was nothing but trash to my own mother. When my sister was born my parents found there new only child. I was pushed to the side like an old broken toy, never to be played with again._

 _It changed again and I was at school this time, it was obvious that I was six or seven. As the teacher talked I slowly fell asleep on my book. And was rudely awaken when the teacher slammed the book on my desk resulting in me saying "I'm awake!" and sit up straight, I looked at the board and saw that I fell asleep during math. The teacher told me that that was my last warning and to go to recess. At recess I walked over to the jungle gym and climbed to the top. I saw some other kids come over and start making fun of me for being the only girl in the class. I got mad and went to punch them, resulting in a fight which I happily won. I smirked at them and told them to stay away from me and walked over to the swings. It then skipped to were I was in the principles office being told that I was suspended for a week and that my mom would be told of this._

 _In the next memory I was in middle school, I had just got my first boyfriend and was soo happy. That is until this bitch girl who said she would always 'protect me' told me she had bet him to date me for a week and see if I would kiss him. I never kissed him but still it hurt when she told me that. She then told me that I was a freak and a loser that no one would love. I believed her._

 _A month lather I met Junko/Jeff he was nerdy and a good friend to have. It was the last month of school when I asked him out. He said yes and we dated. Every chance he got he told me he loved me. Though I was to scared to tell him that I loved him back. So after three months we broke up. Me crying and him moving away. Never to be seen again. Until high school. I saw quick flashes of me getting bullied and me crushing on others. I also saw me win state on the Forensics Competition and all my awards for being super kind and helping others at school. I saw my horrible grades in math and English, but my high grades in history and science. I saw me passing all my electives. I saw me getting raped. And Finally my graduation. I saw the day me and my friends met at the mall before Kabuto kidnapped us. And when we woke up here._

Then it ended, I was back in the chair. I felt something wet last on my leg, I reached my hand up to my eyes and felt the tears stream down my face. That was horrible. I relived every moment of my life to this point and it broke me.

Inouchi was panting at the amount of what happened to me compared to what Mitsuki's mind must have held. He looked at me with a strained look of angst on his face. He was pitying me. He turned to a pad of paper to write what he saw and how he viewed my mental state down while I calmed down. Once I was calmed down Ibiki took me and Mitsuki to Tsunade so we could get our check up. While Shizune went to get the boys.

We were led to a small doctors office next to the Hokage's office. When we entered Tsunade told us to take off our onesies and sit on the bed. Doing as she said we sat down and waited for the exam. Tsunade walked over to us and checked us out. She said that we were both perfectly healthy little girls and that our ears and tails were like our animal look a likes. She told us to get dressed and wait in the hall for Shizune to walk us back to the office.

Shizune then arrived again this time with the boys and dropped them off taking us back to Tsunade's office. I saw Iruka was there waiting for us. We waited there for an hour and finally the boys arrived along with everyone else.

"Alright I want everyone to state what there test had concluded then I will make my decision." Tsunade spoke in her 'I'm-the-boss' voice.

Iruka stood up with our test results in his hands.

"Well I have graded them all on all three tests. The grading is like this, 60 for the first test, 30 the second, and 10 on the last. On the first test Junko got 64 out of 100%, Shun got 98 out of 100%, Mitsuki got 55 out of 100%, and Leiko got 60 out of 100%. There was advance math and science on the test" Iruka said

Next to stand was Inouchi. "Well we have a system to say which is stable or unstable. The stable have ST next to there names while unstable are US. I will read the following out loud. Junko-ST, safe in Konoha, Shun- mostly ST, safe in Konoha, Mitsuki-ST, safe in Konaha, Leiko-US, safe in Konoha. We found the youngest has what can be misdiagnose as Bipolar but is really multi-personality disorder. How ever she is not a danger to herself or others. These two personalities will conflict but not harm anyone."

Finally Tsunade stood and thanked the other two for there efforts and that all three of us were perfectly healthy but that Shun and I had weak immune systems and should be careful.

"I have made my decision. The four may be aloud to attend Konaha's Ninja Academy but that Junko was a grade ahead of Leiko, Shun and Mitsuki." She also said that we may go out side with out covering our animal parts because of the fact that she has proven we were 97% human and just had 03% of the animal that correlated with us.

With that she said we could leave.

* * *

 **Translation**

 **Hebi** -Snake

 **Inu** \- Dog

 **Tsundere** -A character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.

 **Gaki** -Brat

 **Onii-san** -Big Brother


	11. Chapter 11: We Are Family

A/N: lol I recently changed my browser to google chrome and i had to re-add all of my words to the dictionary. And in doing so I saw that otōsan was thought to be sandlot. It was so funny I had to laugh. Also sorry this is late! I recently got a job as a train conductor at the mall near my house. reference the first chapter for more info.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 11: We Are Family

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V**

"I have made my decision. The four may be aloud to attend Konaha's Ninja Academy but that Junko was a grade ahead of Leiko, Shun and Mitsuki, you may go out side with out covering your animal parts because of the fact that I has proven you four are 97% human and just have 03% of the animal that correlate's with each of you. Now you four have a lot to prepare for so go home for now. Mitsuki Shizune will take you to our house okay?" Baa-chan said.

We left the office and climbed down the stairs to leave the building. I walked as far behind my family that I could with out raising suspicion. My hood was down so my wolf ears Laid flat against my head and I felt my tail curl up around my legs. I saw Shun with his hood down as well, his ears stood atop his head alert while his eyes were drawn to a squint or glare? I wasn't to sure. He was talking to otōsan about our clothes.

"Old man. When are we going to get new clothes? I don't know about you but me and Leiko will not stay another day in these." Shun said.

"Oh, what happened to 'Kudaranai otōsan' Shun?" Otōsan replied back in a condescending voice.

"What I meant to say was Kudaranai Jii-chan get us new clothes now." Shun spoke in his Sasuke voice, and giving me and otōsan the chills.

"Maa maa you need to learn the meaning of patience" Otōsan said. He looked at Shun and then turned his head to look at me. I did my best version of a pleading puppy look that I could. I pinned my ears behind my head eyes held wide lower lip quiver ever so. Head tilted four degrees and a simple whine. If he could see my tail it would be in a perfect arch between my legs. "Fine well get you two some clothes" Otōsan replied reluctantly.

And so we headed to the nearest clothing store, I grinned a bit at my victory. And jogged to keep up with the other two. When we arrived I saw it was a store for Shinobi, and there family's to buy cheaper clothes so that they had more money for other things. Like weapons, homes, and food. We entered the store, I squinted as my eyes began to adjust to the darker room. It was like the TARDIS! Bigger on the inside. I saw different areas for gender and age, and people working at the register and hanging clothes on the rack. Otōsan and Shun-nii went over to the young boys area, I saw the little girl area, and headed over. When I got there I saw that none of them would fit me. 'Great' I thought, 'I just had to be small'.

I walked over to the next rack were I found clothes that would fit me. However, I stood in front of the 15 month-24 month rack. I sucked up my irritation and looked at the clothes hanging near the ground. I saw they held my worst enemy. Frilly skirts/dresses. I jumped back from the rack and fell on my bottom whimpering in a high tone. I then got up and ran over to Otōsan and Aniki in the boys section.

I didn't pay attention to were I was going and with how fast I was going I barreled into a hard object making both me and said object tumble to the ground. I was stunned for a minute or two as I waited for my head to quit spinning. Once it stopped spinning I notice the thing I rammed into was a book shelf holding pants. However I also saw that the noise I made by running into the display had alerted the eyes of everyone in the store. Meaning my family and the workers.

"Leiko what are you doing?" Shun-nii questioned me.

"Well I was just running away from my enemy's and ran into a book shelf filled with pants." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

Shun face palmed at that. "You really need to work on your sarcasm imouto."

I tilted my head in confusion. 'What does he mean? I wasn't sarcastic. Just bored, not enough chaos.' I thought.

Seeing my confusion Shun-nii face palmed again, while Otōsan sweat dropped while he did his eye smile. "And who would those enemy's be Leiko?" Otōsan asked getting a confused look on his masked face. It was then that Shun-nii also realized what I said previously and looked up with the same questioning look.

"Well duh! Do I have ta spell it out. Dresses. Skirts. and frills" I said my voice oozing malice for the three hated clothes.

Otōsan looked at me with beaming pride, as for nii-san he just tilted his head back and laughed.

We stayed at the store for a bit longer this time I stood with my family as we all got clothes. Shun had decided to play off his black cat with a bit of cheap navy blue hoodie blue long sleeve shirts, tan flood water pants and blue ninja sandal's. He also chose normal pajamas, i.e. white shirt with blue boxers with fish on them. I laughed at his choice. I went with a different look. I hated how the girls hear all wore skirts. Minus Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, and Baa-chan. So I decided to play on there trend but it a weird way. Because I hate to blend in. Not that my ears and tail will let me but yeah it might still happen. So I pick out an grey hoodie and black shorts that fold up on the edges. I also chose black ankle boots, that the farmers use in the fields on the edge of Konoha. I got a black shirt with a red paw print in the middle for under the jacket. As for my pj's I got a long adults shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it, and a pair of black shorts.

Me and nii-san changed into our new clothes, after adding tail wholes, and promptly threw the onesies out. Saving someone else from the abominable 'cute' clothes. We then went to Ichiraku's for dinner. We ate then headed home with little to no problem.

When we entered the house we saw that the teens had cleaned the house with no visible damage done to said house. It was decided that Shun got the second bedroom. Not that I minded. Otōsan gave me the room in the attic. Where all the toys were. We decided that Me and Shun would split the toys tomorrow, and then we would go food shopping and apply for the academy as well.

I went to my room and saw why I was given it. It seems Sakura just didn't stop at the onesies she also got to decorate our rooms. And mine was a Princess's dream. I love the color pink if it is accompanied by yellow. Not pink, pink, and more pink. My room was hell. It had to go. I saw the walls were still a nice green untouched by Sakura's pink spree. The floor a deep mahogany, and the toy wolf on my bed was pink free as well. I hated the pink zebra curtains, the pink lamp, and pink desk. I hated the pink rug. My duvet was Pink, with blue and green and a white spiral design on it. The sheets were a pale pink with matching pillows. and a curtain around my bed was pink.

I went to the closet to put away my clothes and opened it only to let out a pierce scream and run to hide under my bed. Pounding feet hit the stairs up to my room. The door slammed open revealing a poised Otōsan ready to kill, and a disgusted nii-san. My father lost his offensive pose when he noticed no real danger, scanning the room for me. His face took the same look as my brother.

"Whats wrong Leiko?" My dad asked me.

"C-c-clo-clo-set!" I squeaked from under the bed. My father and brother looked towards the thing and noticed it was filled to the brim with pink fluffy, frilly, dresses. Sighing my father shut the closet door, then came over to my bed and pulled me out from under it. He set me on my bed, grimacing at what became of his house.

"Leiko," he started, "it's okay to not like something but to scream. We thought you got hurt or that someone was trying to take you away from us. Next time try to keep it in. I'll give these back to Sakura so she can keep them or return them. Alright? Next week we'll redo your room to a more suitable room."

I looked up at him with tear prickling my eyes and nodded my head. My father then sent my brother down stairs to go to bed and helped me get ready for my night in the pink hell.

As I lay in my bed in the last few minutes before sleep took me I looked towards my window, open and letting the cool night breeze along with the silver moon light in.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

On the edge of the village hidden in the leaves, two men stood in dark cloaks. They both emitted a powerful aura. They were not to be messed with. They slipped into the quiet village hidden by the shadows casts by the moon silver beams. They split up at the hokage tower. One made there way to a home with many snores. Slipping in with ease and taking what he came for. Then slipping out into the night with the same ease as before. The second stood in front of a two-story old mansion. Seeing an open window the seconded man took the prize he was seeking and fled the scene. The two men met at the gate then left with what they acquired in the sleeping village

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V.**

I woke up to loud voices talking in a crude way.

It was dark and not my room. I looked around trying to gauge my location, but came short of an answer. I then strained my wolf ears to try to make out the loud voices. I caught a few words like, 'brats...easy...no way...akatsuki.'

I didn't know why that word sounded so familiar but it did.

* * *

A/N: thanks for putting up with my lateness guys.

~Maxstar1219


	12. Chapter 12: Games & Friends

A/N: In this chapter it will get a bit angsty but all in all it's just filler for the next chap. Also I do have nightmares daily and a normal good dream is seen as a nightmare to me. I've had nightmares since I was young though and it's completely normal for me. Also I've added a poll please check it out. It is to see what you guys think of having our favorite four form a band in book 2. I was sorta gonna do it but I want your guys opinion. If you guys don't want it I will re write what I have right now. But if you guys do want one I will make a few more polls on what songs. and who gets what instrument.

I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 12: Games & Friends

* * *

Leiko's P.O.V

I awoke to soothing hushes and a gentle rocking. It was my dad, Kakashi. I was back in my hideously pink room my window now closed lights on and the temperature around 43 degrees. The hall lights that led to my room were on along with the second floor lights which i could see from the stairs outside my room. I noticed my hands were gripped tightly on my fathers night shirt. His mask was on-how evil of him.

I felt something wet on my hand as a sudden crash of emotions mainly fear and relief hit me like a ton of bricks. I was crying...strange. My nose was also running along with my throat hurting. Seems I was screaming in my sleep. I guess my childlike mind couldn't handle the normal nightmares my adolescent self had constantly. I stayed like that letting the tears fall as I held onto my father, slowly returning to sleep.

The next day when I was awaken by a loud call of "BREAKFAST!" I quickly sat up my nose sniffing the air for the wonderful heaven, and leading me to the yummy smelling food. I found myself in our dining room, have I mentioned this is the Hatake Mansion in the Hatake compound. Well is there only three Hatake's left alive in this world? I didn't know.

I smelled the dull scent of rice, and fish. Oh boy. I sat down and looked over to my brother to see him scarfing down his meal with correcting chopsticks. His was obviously blue. My dad set my plate in front of me with a simple good morning. He also gave me correcting chopsticks. My dad sat down to eat as well yet there was no hope of seeing his face for he was reading Makeout Paradise while eating his breakfast. After breakfast Dad told us to go get dressed. When we were done getting ready, I ran to go play with Shun-nii in his room. We played for awhile until we heard a knock at the door downstairs. We ignored it at first going back to our game of ninja tag. That is until dad cam back his face strained as he just pick us up in his arms and we disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

When we appeared we were at the academy. My feet were cold seeing as I wasn't wearing any socks or shoes. Shun was wearing socks at least. We saw Iruka standing with Jun' by the single swing tree. Dad handed me and Shun to Iruka, while giving Jun' our shoes. Then he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"Well let's get you three inside. You will be sitting in with my class today. Junko remember what we're learning because this is officially your first day. Shun you and Leiko are going to be visiting me tonight for a sleep over kay?" Iruka said nervously. It was obvious this was last minute for the man.

Iruka took us inside I noticed Jun had gotten new clothes a Black shirt with a paw print in the middle, brown dusty shorts, dull orange sneakers, and black goggles. He also had a puppy on him. Seems his family are continuing the tradition. The puppy was grey with big coal eyes, however the puppy was wearing a red bandanna.

"Fox and the Hound" I snickered when we entered the building. Shun looked annoyed by my idiotic joke, and Jun was pissed.

"Her name is Okinu, Oki from Okino meaning Big, Inu meaning dog. And I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Jun said his voice showing his anger. I knew what he was suggesting so I dropped it. Iruka watched us with curiosity as we made our way to his class. When we arrived outside of his class Iruka set me and Shun down to put on our shoes, and help us tie them. We then entered the large room only to have all the older children look at us with suspicion. Iruka walk us up to the front of the class, whose eyes followed us with each step. Finally reaching the front Iruka spoke to the eerie class. "Class we have a new student today, he is new to the village and is a part of the Inuzuka clan. Please welcome Junko. Junko would you like to say something to the class?"

"Hello my name is Junko! I know I don't look like it but I am a Inuzuka. I am also a fox! This is Okinu, she's my companion!" He said awkwardly positive in his best try at being like Kiba.

Me, aniki, and Iruka all sweat dropped at this. "And these two are staying here while there father is out of town, please welcome Shun and Leiko Hatake. They will just be sitting in on our lessons. And they still have a while till they reach this class." Iruka said standing straight. Jun went to sit by a new cousin of his. Ame-chan as I found out later, was born in Ame, hence the name but her family is Inuzuka and from Konoha.

Me and Shun were told to sit in any open seat we could find. There were three left. One next to a Hyuuga boy with ash blonde hair in the left third row. Another by a Akimichi girl with pigtails and green eyes sitting in the second row. Finally the last was by a mean looking boy with Black hair and hard ice blue eyes by the back door window. Shun sat next to the Hyuuga boy though he looked uncomfortable. I would have been if I had almost all the girls drooling over me. I chose to sit next to the Akimichi girl, because she was eating chips and I was hungry still. Being hyper was hard, especially with a fast metabolism.

Iruka came over to me and Shun to hand us some paper and color pencils, then walked back to the front to start the lecture for the day. As sat there wondering what to draw I decided to draw my family, and friends. Then I drew Jun's class. By the time I finished the second row it was lunch time. Iruka had everyone leave the class to go outside to eat our lunch. Sadly me and Shun didn't have one or that's what we thought until turtle man came with Anko to bring us some food. Turtle man brought soldier pills, while Anko brought dongo and rice balls. When Iruka saw what Turtle man was going to feed us he blew a gasket.

"Maito Gai! Stop right there," Spoke the fuming Iruka, "if you think your going to give small children those pills then you are surely mistaken." While Iruka yelled at the giant turtle, Anko brought the real food over to me and Shun.

As we ate under one of the trees the other students and Jun were all playing in the courtyard. Well that is until the mean looking boy from the classroom stormed passed said tree knocking me off my feet.

"Watch it freaks" he snarled at me and my brother. Anko was shocked but that soon disappeared as she stood up ready to summon her snakes. I was furious as well was Shun and Junko. Shun helped me to my feet as Jun stormed to the angered boy.

"What the heck man? Why the hell did you push her? She's like three. And your what six? That's not cool." Jun rambled anger confusing his brain.

"Ha! What is he your boyfriend or something? And if anything I'd say a little boy should know how to stand up for himself. Plus what boy dresses like that? He so looks gay." The boy said.

"Are you an idiot Kahn? That's obviously a girl. I can see it with my Byakugan" Said the Hyuuga boy from earlier.

"You sure she's even human? She has dog ears and tail, she has two eye colors she is a freak." Kahn spoke with venom in his voice.

This is what started the fight, what ended it was the ground shaking and buildings collapsing and smoke rising. Giant plumes of smoke rose from the city near by. I looked up to the sky only to see flying men in the sky. We were all immediately pulled into the school and taken underground to the safety of the bunkers in the Hokage monument. Anko and Gai had to go help fight the imposing threat. Before going inside I saw shinobi failing in their fight against the bombers.

We sat in the bunker for a while scared of what was happening above us. Children were weeping for their parents. I held onto my brother tears of fear streaming down my pale face. It was so dark. I could barely see in the dimly lit tunnels. But I knew Junko and Okinu were near us.

When we were finally told we could leave the tunnel we saw Konoha in total destruction. Dead bodies of shinobi and civilians laid on the ground and in the rubble of ruined buildings.

Iruka told the children to stay near him as they left for the nearest shelter. But I didn't want to listen. I was scared Mitsuki was hurt, I didn't see her in the bunker, and the hokage tower was near by so I ran. Shun tried to grab me but I was to fast. I heard yelling behind me and footsteps but didn't care I had to find out if she was okay. I couldn't let my best friend/sister die.

I reached the Hokage building without any problem. I tried to enter but was kept out by the ANBU guarding the gates. I saw Naruto and yelled for him to wait.

"Leiko what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the bunkers." He had a tired look on his marked face.

I looked up at him with tearful eyes, as I looked close to losing it as I said, "I need to find Mitsuki... She wasn't in the monument. She could be hurt please I have to know if she's okay." I pleaded with the blonde jinchuriki.

Sighing Naruto Picked me up placing me on his back as he jumped into the Hokage tower. Only to be redirected and sent to the Hospital. Naruto was jumping over what was left of the remaining standing buildings. My nose twitched and burned from the toxic smell of the fire, blood, and rotting smell coming as we sped through the city. Halfway to the hospital I saw a man being crushed under a large bolder. The man was in what looked like his thirties. I pointed him out to Naruto who noticed that the man was still alive, if barely.

We lander near the man, as I climbed down we notice another man this one older as in grandpa old. He smelled like chemicals, and dirt. He was asking Naruto to lift the boulder off the man so that grandpa could treat him. Once they finished the old man told Naruto to take the man to the Hospital. Since we were heading there already Naruto made a bunch of clone's, one to carry me and sent the others to help anyone they could. Naruto (the original)then picked up the injured man. As we were about to leave Naruto turned to ask who the old guy was only to find him gone. And the weirdest part was that his scent was gone to. I thought nothing of it due to the fact of all the horrible smells around me messing up my nose. We then started heading to the Hospital again.

When we reached the hospital we saw that it was crowded. Sakura was there and told us to drop the man off on an empty bed. I saw Hinata there helping heal the sick and wounded with others. Tsunade then entered the room, Shizune right behind her. Both were worried about something. I then saw a flash of purple behind the two powerful women, and ran towards the purple. Grabbing a carmel arm startling the creature with bright purple hair and deep blue eyes. I felt my tears fall as relief flooded me. Bunny was safe. Along with Fox, and Cat. I quickly pulled her into a tight hug. Feeling my shoulders shake in relief.

"That was the worst game of tag ever" I balled out. 'Suki looked confused at what I said but returned the hug.

"I didn't know we were playing tag," Mitsuki giggled, making me smile and laugh with her. That is until I felt an angry amount of chakra behind me.

"Leiko Hatake! What do you think you were doing leaving the class?" Iruka's voice rang in my ear as I slowly turned my head to see him surrounded by a scary amount of malicious intent.

I cringed, backing away slowly in fear of my soon to be sensei. I saw the rest of the group behind him looking like they were enjoying the show. i.e me getting in trouble.

After a thorough lecture about how I shouldn't ever run away like that, when I wasn't even a ninja, and the whole village being in a panic. I asked Mitsuki were she was this morning.

"I was learning how to control my chakra. Mom wants me to be a mednin so we were training." She said like it was completely normal. And it was considering who her mom was.

Iruka walked out to check on some other people and to help out. I walked back into the room with Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune. The were discussing the old man who was saving everyone before they got to the hospital.

Me and Naruto told the others all we knew of before the room went quiet.

I tuned out the grown up discussion they were having and turned to look at the window. It was horrible outside. Then a hand appeared in the window. Next a head and finally a body. It was totally a girl. She may dress like a dude but one sniff of my nose I could smell the pheromones of a young woman. She wore a dark blue bandana, had long lashes, a beauty mark under her left eye, tan skin, red hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a light tan vest with fur at the top over a teal shirt, and blue shorts the same shade as her eyes. The girl had two pouches on either side of her hips as she stood on the window seal. She kept asking for some doctors named Shinno. Then smack! The girl falls out the window. Everyone looks at Naruto.

Later after the adults saved the girl and give her a bed to rest on, me and Mitsuki decided to go play outside with my aniki and Junko. We were near the forest playing when we saw my dad, Shikamaru, Sai, and Shino run past us toward the beach. We wanted to fallow but they were to fast. However we did succeed in getting lost.

* * *

A/N: And thats were im leaving it. So yeah remember check my profile for the poll and vote what you think. Should there be a band or not. This poll will go on for a month or two. But please vote.

~maxstar1219


	13. Chapter 13: Say Geronimo

A/N: Remember check my profile for the poll and vote what you think. Should there be a band or not. You can also comment on which you think. Please vote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 13: Say Geronimo

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V**

We were only lost for ten minutes our nose leading us back to our ruined village. When we arrived back I headed to the Hospital with Suki-chan, so that we could help. We walked into the room containing Naruto, the girl and old man.

"You've been a great help Naruto" the old man said

"Well yeah when I found out this kid was your apprentice I couldn't just leave him." I glared at Naruto for that. Have I mentioned I hate it when people get genders wrong?

"Apprentice?" The man questioned.

"Yeah right. I mean this kid"

"Amaru" The old man cleared up.

"Yeah your the great Doctor Shinno Amaru talked about." Naruto finished.

"That's kind of you to say that though. I don't think I deserve that noble of a tidal to talk about." Doc Shinno said, with a strained smile. He patted me on the head as he talked to Naruto.

"Ahh...don't be modest. Without you there'd be a lot more wounded people that wouldn't have survived. That's what Sakura-chan and the others are saying." Naruto said laughing at the end.

"Amaru's village is way on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Even so last night it was attacked by a group of unknown ninja. Many people were injured. Amaru came here to seek my help." The old man said.

"No one knows who was behind the attack?" Naruto asked with disbelief on his face.

Amaru wakes up and discovers Naruto and me in her face. "Little boy/Miss are you alright?" Naruto and I said at the same and scared Amaru slaps the two of us out the window. I don't really remember what happened after that.

The next morning Shun and me both left Iruka's and followed Naruto and the two strangers towards one of the many bridges in Konoha. Naruto had his hands behind his head as he walked. Only to put his arms down as he talked to talk.

"Hey kid are u sure your in good enough shape to leave?" Naruto says rubbing his face.

"Hmp! Doctor Shinno has agreed to come lend us a hand in my village. I can't waste time sleeping." Amaru says looking like a pig.

"I got cha" Naruto in defeat

It was then that Sakura and Hinata show up saying that they and Naruto will accompany Doc Shinno and Amaru to Amaru"s village. I looked at my brother knowing we were gonna follow this time though I'd be using my wonderful wolf nose to track them down.

It took them an hour to set up and leave with me and my little squad of four. Of coarse Shun was in charge, because we all listen to him. Mitsuki was our med nin, which we hopefully wouldn't need. Junko and I were plain old ground troops, that and the fact that me and Okino had the best noses to track with. Of course I was extremely nervous about working with Okino but I would never say that out loud.

We followed there trail all the way to a river. Were it grew faint due to the water masking the already old sent even more. It took me and Okino 20 minutes to figure out which way and were there scent was. But when we found it we took off. There were gators, snakes and everything else that could kill four little kids and a small puppy. Yet we continued. In some parts the scent kept getting weak, yet once past the weird river with all the scary monsters I smelt blood. I knew the pup smelled it too cause she froze on top of Junko's head.

I was worried so I told the others I was going ahead and that they should have Okino sniff me out. Though that didn't quite go to plan. Shun had yet again shown true speed and ran after me telling Junko to rest in the next clearing with Mitsuki who was already breathing to hard. We were kids after all. I ran ahead with my brother into the dense forest until we came across the most weirdest scene I have ever seen.

There by a giant tree root sticking out of the ground was Naruto-nii and the others. The weird part was that Amaru was kissing his leg. Shun covered my eyes as I covered his, knowing this was grown up stuff. Of course Jun had to run in next with Mitsuki yelling about how we weren't going to leave them behind and ultimately run right into Shun and me. Also alerting to our prey where we were.

"J-Junko!" Stuttered Hinata. Shocked at our sudden appearance as was the others in the little rescue mission. Sakura walked over to us a stern look set on her face, " Junko Inuzuka, Mitsuki Senju, Shun and Leiko Hatake what are you four doing here!? You should be back at the village were it is safe!" She ranted, her eyes showing the angry fire inside.

"Um, were ninja?" I asked pulling the sweetest look I could muster. Succeeding in tricking four of the six in the group before us. Sadly Sakura was not one of them seeing as she gave us all lumps on our heads.

"The real reason now."Sakura said politely as she blew her fist off.

"We don't know. We were following Leiko and Shun" Junko whined holding his head, tears blurring his eyesight. Mitsuki nodded her head with Junko already set on doing small task of healing all of us, while ignoring her own pain. Sakura tuned her head to us, her smile promising the worst pain if we didn't tell the truth. And with that Shun explained how we had over heard them talking about a mission and that we just wanted to be strong like them. This hand Naruto-nii patting mine and Shun-nii heads with a weak smile on his face and a extreamly red face.

"Well it looks like they are going to be with us for this little adventure of ours" Doctor Wack Quack said. Have I mentioned I really hate doctors? No. Oh okay. _**I really hate doctors**._

* * *

As we walked we started humming a familiar tune. Until Shun Jun started singing..

"Can you feel it?  
Now it's coming back  
We can steal it.  
If we bridge this gap,  
I can see you  
Through the curtains of the waterfall.

"When I lost it,  
Yeah you held my hand,  
But I tossed it,  
Didn't understand,  
You were waiting,  
As I dove into the waterfall.

"So say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!

"Can you feel my love?  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away.  
Can you feel my love?  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Say Geronimo!

"Well we rushed it,  
Moving way too fast.  
That we crushed it,  
But it's in the past.  
We can make this leap,  
Through the curtains of the waterfall.

"So Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!

"Can you feel my love?" Junko sang  
"Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away." Me and Mitsuki came along singing.  
"Can you feel my love?"  
"Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away."

"Well I'm just a boy,  
With a broken toy,  
All lost and coy,  
At the curtains of the waterfall.  
So it's here I stand,  
As a broken man,  
But I've found my friend,  
At the curtains of the waterfall.

"Now I'm falling down,  
Through the crashing sound.  
And you've come around,  
At the curtains of the waterfall.

"And you rushed to me,  
And it sets us free.  
So I fall to my knees,  
At the curtains of the waterfall.

"So Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!

"Can you feel my love?" Sang Junko while Shun-nii sang "Geronimo!"  
"Bombs away!" Me and Mitsuki sang "Say Geronimo!" the boys sang

"Enough! Were almost there" yelled Amaru.

That's when we noticed the smoke and all went quiet.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I think I going to end this arc at chapter 15. So be prepared. Also a few of you might have heard my dad died. And let me answer a few things about Leiko yes I based her story off of me almost exactly. My dad was abusive my mom not, just a bit temperamental like Kushina-even looks like kushina. My little sister is actually a annoying brat but I love her. I feel like Itachi when I act toward my little sister.


	14. Chapter 14: Fade To Black

A/N: Remember check my profile for the poll and vote what you think. Should there be a band or not. You can also comment on which you think. Please vote. I recently have been obsessed with the new show on nick, Miraculous-Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Also I'm sorry but this is the last chapter. I will start on the next book real soon. And by that I mean the first chapter because I started in the second when I wrote it for Halloween.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 14: Fade To Black

* * *

 **Hito's P.O.V**

'Oww my head!' I heard my masters faint voice cry, I cradled our injured head in my masters small hands. I winced trying to recall what had led my master to release me from my prison. My master was only to be walking with her so called 'friends' in the forest, however my wonderful master got a bit, mischievous sometimes. And it seemed that this was one of those days. I repressed my master's fears and she ran through the twisting jungle with her 'friends' and the mutt. I even gave her the idea to sing to quell everyone's fears. It worked. Until that disdainful bastard decided to mention the fire. And get himself killed. My master had ran with the girl Amy, no, Atari, yeah. My master had decided to run after the scapegrace girl. My poor master, was shot with arrows and fell unconscious after hitting her head on the stone steps. The fire that raged on burning my delicate masters skin and beautiful hair. I was afraid she would get hurt so I escaped my prison, which was nearly impossible. Too many locked doors and hidden passages in my master's brain. I then took control of her body and made her drag herself away from the flames to lay on the cold grass still wet with dew in this humid jungle.

I sat there with my master's, no our, eyes wide open waiting to the pale girl with the dark hair, the moon girl to heal my masters wounds. Though I can say I did not mind having that juveniles wealth in our face. So soft I knew if I didn't want to hurt my master that if I reached my hand up and squeezed it would be the size of a melon. The girls outfit was the least bit flattering, but oh that ass. I just wanted to eat it up. But I knew my master was too young for these thoughts. She was also not sexually interested into woman unlike myself but still. I could not wait for my master to grow up again. She was a beaut, my master. Her breasts not to big to squeeze. Her buttocks just the right size to nail, and curvy enough to make god himself a sinner. And her hair was the most devilish color. In the sun her hair looked like a lions main, her eyes could entice any to want to come in side for coffee. Aw man just thinking makes me wish we were different people so that I could bang her. How ever she is my master and has locked me with her perverted side for four years. I was also with her intellect, proves how smart she acts. She was always so scared.

The teenager Moon Princess, was talking to Pinkette and the marred faced boy. They had decided to split up. Leave my master with Atari while they split up. Scar with Cat, Pinky and Foxy, Princess with Bunny. They would leave my master with the grieving girl as they looked around for survivors. Good theory, bad planning. While the young girl cried silently, my master and I were dormant in her mind. I was still in control but not for long. I couldn't run if anyone tried to attack, because I didn't want to hurt my master and her small body anymore then I absolutely had to, to assure her survival. However leaving my master with the one person able to provide the least protection was not how I would have done things. I think moon princess would have been the best protection for my master with those eyes that Princess holds. The world my master hails from is better than this place when it comes to a child's safety. Well after grieving little miss red Atari, ran off into the dense vegetation leaving my master to the vultures.

The girl Atari had become possessed by what looked to me, in what little knowledge my master had provided me as a silk worm or a centipede. It was huge and yet almost transparent. "Ghost Centipede" My master whispered in her head. I laughed at that. I sensed our impending doom if no one showed up to save my sweet master. She, being Atari, was only five meters away and closing fast. How ever Scar had arrived with cat to save my master and myself, though they didn't know about me, from our near death.

"Amaru! What are you doing?" Scar yelled. Ah so she was named Amaru, I like Atari better. Cat looked over towards my masters still body. I felt her face contort as a new wave of pain had finally registered in her brain. Her nerves were shot, with being healed so quickly, and she lost every last memory about the world that we all hailed from. It seems this was the final straw. The strain was too much so I decided to fully and I do mean fully take over her body. Closing my master, my Leah, my Leiko away in a room to keep her safe. I felt no resistance from her as I hid her in the prison that she once kept me in. However I did keep the perversions. I opened my master eyes, cringing at the pain and releasing endorphin's to minimize the pain along with flooding her systems with adrenaline so I could work on making the situation safer. With a grunt I got onto her feet, holding her arms out to find a counter balance as she started to teeter to the left to much. Finally as I stood in my masters body, I flexed her muscles a bit realizing how stiff they really were, thanks to the poison still in her system. I grabbed a discarded kunai and used it to stab my master in the arm, and any other place the poison had entered her body through. I took the mud and applied it to all the new holes I made on her skin. The mud in theory should draw out the poison, which would give me more control over my masters stiff limbs.

I then looked towards the battle Cat and Scar was in to judge how the two were fairing against the possessed Atari. I saw how they were and decided to emit a large amount of my master's and my chalkra to alert those in the immediate vicinity of our location. Almost right afterwards I felt a tad bid light headed but it was soon replaced with energy as adrenaline still flooded our system. I knew I only had a few more minutes until the adrenaline could become deadly so I took off into the woods around me deciding to follow the scent of Moon Princess, which was not to far. I could tell Pinky was near and heading toward Cat and Scar with Fox, yet I still ran towards the girl with pale eyes and the Purple Bunny. Knowing my chances of survival were greater with them.

I had reached the area in which they, Bunny and Moon Princess, had been occupying looking for the missing villagers. Moon princess was using her birth gift, her pale violet eyes straining so much that the veins had become visible. She notice me right away. Confusions and shock clearly written on her unmarked face. "Huh? Leiko-kun? What are you doing here?" Ah innocence how inviting. How ever I couldn't muddle on that thought for long as the girl's were getting a bit inpatient due to my long absent of an answer.

Deciding to bring a little humor and act similar to my master I said "hey oh, hear comes a danger up in this club. When we get started we ain't gon' stop. We gonna turn it out til it gets to hot." I got even more confused looks on there faces as I smirked and proceeded to pass out and unlock my master from her cage. I also stopped the adrenaline but continued allowing the endorphin to flow through her body, keeping her asleep, and hopefully safe. I decided to take a short nap in my cell to regain the chalkra I had used to summon Pinky and Fox to Scar and Cats location.

I had no idea how long I was asleep how ever I did know that Princess and Bun-bun had found the missing villagers. And that we were all stuck in a cage with them. The cage of course was slowly draining our bodies life source and using it for I don't know what. I felt Master still asleep but knew I could not take over her body again. She was too close to waking up from her comatose like sleep. And when she did it would only be for a few minutes. So we were basically stuck with no option but to wallow in our own dis-pare until help arrived. Which is exactly what I did. Of course I played some chest and uno with my self. I caught him cheating a few times. Lying sneak. It took quite a while but we were finally freed by Atari who led us to a flying ship. A. Flying. Ship. Yep that's what happened. I couldn't move my master body so I had to rely on a boy who looked like cat with red eyes and three tomes, a single dot lay in the middle of his eyes. I know this only because the man had woken my master when he harshly picked her up.

The man placed my masters body on Moon Princess's lap and no sooner did he do this did he throw Atari onto the glider. Jumping on after fixing the runway. I could her Scar yelling in multiple places. I could see Cat pull me from the busty teens lap and into his own. Cat was getting eyed by his older twin, as bunny started to heal those injured. However when the final explosion was done playing out I could see Atari jump out of the basket with a golden glider to save a falling Scar. My master fell asleep before I could see the outcome.

Months later my master was kept in the hospital until she and her three friends, plus pup where finally healed and banned from any chance of going outside the village for a long time.

* * *

A/N:Thanks for Reading and look out for book two its called **_Banī ga Kiemashita_** it will have a major timeskip but still. I'm basically gonna leave the naruto chars the same age yet still have my ocs three or four years older.


	15. Chapter 15: Banī ga Kiemashita Preview

I do not own Naruto It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Yuki no Purinsesu

Chapter 15: Banī ga Kiemashita Preview

* * *

It's been three years since they came.

It's been three years since the first black out.

It's been three years since she met them.

And.

Three year since our last story...

* * *

"Hey give that back to Koun, Tokage."

* * *

They made it seem so easy, to just pop in and out like there wasn't 200 lb of steel laying in between us and our target.

* * *

Behind him is were Tashike sits with his group of jerks. They are the ones who bully Koun and Mitsuki the most. They also like to get Tokage to do there dirty work.

Which brings us to the next person. Mirai, Tokage the lizard kid. Tokage is an animal human hybrid or just hybrid. See Tokage is a yellow sand lizard and he has scales and serpent slit red eyes. His yellow scales match his blonde hair with only it's hard to see where it begins and ends. Tokage has no emotions like Sai used to. It's said that he was created in a lab as one of Orochimarus pets. He has a scar that goes from his forehead to his left cheek separating his two eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Freak! Why are you all alone again?" Mocked Kombe a pale bald boy in Tashike's group.

I jumped from the branch my tail lowered in between my legs. My ears tilted to the side slightly. I glared flashing my teeth growling at the assholes who thought to mess with my pack.

"I told you guys this would happen", one said with to much happiness for my liking. I whipped my head to face the speaker snapping my mouth at him.

"Interesting. I knew you were a Ōkami no akuma. But to see it for myself is stunning." Tashike with a classic creep look. "What a freak. You should just die. No one needs you in this village." He taunted.

I charged at the boy trying to tackle him to the ground. However I was stopped by a flash of annoying yellow and blue. I thrashed in the arms of Junko trying to get those who hurt my best friend. I heard my brother talking but was too mad to understand. I may not have understood the words but I got the tone. On the outside it might have seemed demeaning, but underneath that is raw anger.

* * *

It's late I know that. I know I should be asleep. I know my dad's is down stairs aware that I'm up late again. I know I have to get up early tomorrow. I know I can't sleep. I look at the alarm clock by my bed. 9:42 PM blares on it's bright analog screen, lighting my room up. I didn't really need a night light because of it and my windows letting in enough light to make out the shapes in my room.

Flinching at the cold I put on the Fox slippers and stumbled our my door and down the attic stairs. 'It's dark' I thought trying to be quiet as I crept down to the second floor light streaming from the first floor as I walked all the way downstairs. I crept until I reach a lone room, even our old house this room was always locked. I don't know whats in there but what ever it is, it scares dad a I turn to the door directly behind I reached my hand to my hair wear my bow was holding my hair back, I slip out of my slippers. I tied it to the door handle as my white hair fell in wisp's around my face. I made sure no one was watching, then slipped through the door and into the cold night.

I saw my private garden. Only me and my family know about it. There was a small koi pond under a flowerless sakura tree. I sit on the rocks around the pond, the dirt cold under my bare feet. I looked deep into my pond watching the fish swim in circles, slowly I closed my eyes as my breath slowed. Watching the gold shimmer of the fish in the moon light, I heard a bird cry out in the forest near our house. I tried to cut my ears off with a kuni I found in my dads bag earlier. There was to much blood I started to get dizzy and all but passed out. When I came to I couldn't move my body, yet I was standing and holding the kuni firmly in my left hand, then I stabbed myself in the stomach.

* * *

"Aww come on daddy I wanna go to the Festival I promise to stay by Shun, Jun, and Suki" I begged knowing that the festival was tonight.

* * *

"Leiko even if your with fifty ANBU I still don't trust you to not slip away." My father said.

* * *

"She's my brothers first born. Her name is Michiko. She was born blind and is very stubborn."

"Sort of like yourself Sasuke?"

"Hnn"

* * *

"We're here today to look for clues on who attacked Miss Hatake, we are to believe it's a new Kekkei Genkai. One not natural at all."

* * *

"What are you doing here girl?" The man spoke.

"I'm staying here to save my friends." I said shuffling my feet.

"Hn." And with that the man tossed me something soft before leaving.

I looked into my hands and saw a green and blue stuffed dinosaur. I smiled and whispered my thanks.

"Thank you Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

A/N: And there you go that's the Preview I hope you guys Are excited for book two and go read it. It's called Banī ga Kiemashita and I am really proud for you guys to read it. I have five chapters uploaded by the time this is updated to Yuki no Purinsesu. Be sure to expect a lot of answers and more questions like, who is Michiko and what the heck Leiko are you okay?


End file.
